UNFORGIVABLE
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Raditz is alive and wants to get even with his brother. These 3 years and more written my way. BV, R(Y), Y(B) romance, believe me you are in for some surprises
1. Prologue

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, why? Because I have my own! Yakusoku, Ore, San, Bruno, Daikon are mine!!!!!

READ THIS FIRST! 

About the author: I have to tell you that my English is less than perfect because my first language isn't English, I make a lot of mistakes but I'll do my best to keep them at a minimum, so don't review to remind me of that I know. If you want to bring my attention to something just write me at laguerm79@yahoo.com. Most of my characters have been drawn by friends of mine if you want to see at what they look like visit my homepage and my DBZ and other Anime group.

About the story: I like to write fan fiction about DBZ and this is my eighteenth story. Unforgivable is dedicated to my friend Maria S who's a big fan of Raditz. Yes we are fan of is, so what? Yes they will be some B/V but this story won't revolve about them only. I promise you one thing this story will blow you away and if I am wrong just review and tell me so ^__^

Unforgivable

By Maxcrazy7

Prologue 

The Red Ribbon army was the most powerful and fearsome troop on Earth, just its name struck fear in the heart of the one who heard it! It had HQs all over the world, and its soldiers spread havoc everywhere they went; no one messed with these guys, not even the authorities in place could put a stop at their crimes as their search for dragon balls! But a courageous young boy named Gokou took them on. Colonel Silver was the first one to fall followed by General White and his major Metallitron and ninja Murasaki, General Blue, took on the infamous mercenary Tao! Now he was boldly headed for the Red Ribbon Army general HQ. 

"So that little boy is the one who have been meddling in our affairs! I told you that these men where worthless, we should have build an entire army made of androids" Mrs. Gero said to her husband standing in the shadow while watching Gokou on the monitor making short work of the remaining soldiers of the platoon. Angry Dr Gero replied "I don't think an army of androids like the one we made so far could stop that kid!"

"These models are so outdated you should have use my new nanotechnology to build them"

"Maybe I will"

"What? It's too late now old fool!"

"I don't have time to listen to your critic woman!" the doctor said while leaving the compound and Mrs. Gero to sit down in front of the lab pc and began to download and save files on her laptop cursing out at the machines saying they didn't work fast enough.

"Damn it! Come on! I want to get out of here!"

By that time Gokou had made it to Commander Red quarters and began battling with staff officer Black after this one killed commander Red. Using his head as a torpedo he passed through the robot staff officer Black was controlling, and this last one exploded and the debris fell upon the compound where Mrs. Gero was still working destroying it. Gokou called out his flying nimbus and left the area after finding his dragon ball. 

"Damn that kid!" Dr Gero said when he saw his lab in flame but the expression of his face changed from anger to terror when he remembered that his wife was still in there. He made a mad dash toward the raging flame ignoring his own safety and began to search for his wife.

"Natasha! Natasha!" he called out desperately, soon he saw a hand out of the rubble as the roof had caved in on the woman. Frantically he began to lift off the wreckage to free her even though deep down inside of him he knew it was already too late.

"Natasha my darling" he said softly while holding her in his arms while around them the fire was still raging on. He lift her up and slowly walked outside like he was in a dream disregarding the furnace that the lab at became. 

It was only once outside that the gravity of the situation came to his knowledge, his wife was dead, and his entire plan of world domination had failed and all this was because of one kid…Gokou. He put her down and stood up looking at the sky than shouted:

"I won't rest until I get my revenge! You'll pay for what you did today! Yurusenai[1]!"

Yurusenai, Yurusenai, Yurusenai!!! 

  


* * *

[1] I can't forgive this


	2. Arrival of Raditz

This chapter is only there to refresh your memory and it is also my way to make a tribute to one of the coolest saiya-jin! Oh yea! You know the drill by now I guest which is read and review ;) 

ARRIVAL OF RADITZ[1].

In space a satellite detected an unidentified flying object and sent the information on earth more exactly at the Alien Control Center. ACC was founded a long time ago after the first official visit of extraterrestrial, and has for purpose the control of alien migration on the planet, but this was a long time ago. ACC has evolved in becoming Earth's first line of defense against alien invasion and has only the best of the best working for it and the most advanced technology at its deposition. Not long ago ACC became affiliated with other secret agencies helping them in the development of new technology, weapon and medicine with the information they had gathered from other alien race.

The space pod that the satellite had detected earlier entered the Earth's atmosphere and crashed landed on a farm making an enormous crater, the poor farmer who was working in the field went to investigate his rifle under his arm. He looked down and saw the space pod opening and a very tall guy with long spiky hair wearing some type of armor came hovering out of it and landed smoothly in front of him.

"So the creatures on this planet are still alive, Kakorott has failed us!" the alien said when he saw the farmer.

"Get off my property!" the farmer said scared.

"Is that so? Your power level is puny, level five too bad" the alien said after taking some reading on the device in his face and walked toward the farmer.

"Don't come any closer or I'll use this thing" the farmer said while pulling his raffle but the man didn't listen so he shot him, strangely enough he caught the bullet and said chuckling while sending the bullet back at him.

"Here catch" it hit the farmer sending him fly feet away killing him.

"What a fragile breed of people?" the alien remarked and the device on his face began to beep. "There is a high power level over there, must be Kakorott" he said while taking flight "Prepared yourself Kakorott I am coming!"

Standing in the middle of nowhere Piccolo turned brusquely when he sensed someone coming.

"Huh, it can't be! I never felt such power. I can't be Gokou it's too powerful! Uh huh" he said when he saw who it was.

"Excused me for dropping in, I am trying to find a man named Kakorott. I thought you were him" said the alien.

"You are excused, maybe you should get glasses for both your eyes" said Piccolo.

"You are a very funny man" he said to him.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that, now beat it!"

"You'll like that wouldn't you? Power level 322. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'll be a fool to attack with such insufficient power."

"Now listen to me. You came here I am not interesting in starting a fight." Piccolo said sweating.

"I do" said the other man smirking, and Piccolo fired a powerful energy blast when the smoke cleared the alien was still alive unfazed.

"Goodness, you manage to seam some of my legs' hair. Allow me to demonstrate one effective attack. I call this one here 'keep your eyes on the birdie'. Keep your eyes on the birdie" said the alien while raising one finger in the air ready to fire but stopped.

"I sensed a stronger power that must be him. I am coming Kakorott!" the alien said and took off.

"This guy could be a problem" Piccolo said half relieved.

While flying in direction of the energy registered on his scouter saying to himself: "I can still remember the day we send you here to this planet as an infant. We have high hope for you then. Why haven't you carried out your mission? His power moves at great speed, but I'll catch it!"

Soon he made it to master Roshi's island where Bulma, Krillin, and the others where surprised to see him, but he just walked toward Gokou and said

"So we meet again at last. You've grown up, but I recognize you little Kakorott" he said to Gokou.

"Kakorott?" this one said.

"That's right, that's your name." said the visitor.

"What this guy is crack" Krillin said but the man just ignored him and said

"What is this Kakorott? What have you been doing here all this years? Your mission was to terminate all life form on this planet, so why haven't you carried it out?"

"I think you've got the wrong party mister, now shoo! Are you deaf?" Krillin said while walking toward him.

"Krillin watch out!" Gokou said to his friend but it was too late, as the alien hit him with his tail sending him crashing on the house's wall.

"Ah a tail!" said Gokou surprised.

"So you know who I am at last" said the man.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Gokou said and Gohan came running toward him and grabbed his legs while his father tried to make him let go.

"Hey tell me, have you ever suffered from serious blow to the head?" the strange man asked.

"Huh?" Gokou said.

"When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head?" he asked Gokou.

"Yea I had an accident when I was a kid a long time ago" Gokou admitted.

"You fool you forgot!" the man exclaimed.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Gokou asked.

"I want to put you to work" the man replied, at this time Krillin finally came to and said.

"Watch it Gokou this man isn't normal" 

"You aren't normal either my forgetful friend. You are born on planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiya-jin warrior just like me" he said to Gokou.

"What?" everyone said surprised.

"Let me introduce myself I am Raditz, your big brother" the man declared, everyone was astonished and Bulma to say:

"Gokou he looks just like you"

"Gokou there is something I need to tell you" master Roshi said while beginning to explain how his grand-father Gohan found him and raised him

"But if Gokou is alien why does he leave here on Earth?" Krillin asked.

"That's simple, we had client who's in desperately need for planet like this, so we send Kakorott here to get it ready for take over. You see we saiya-jin are sort of planet broker. We find planets that would bring high price in the galaxy market and send our warriors to purge them of any life form then get them ready for sell. We send adult fighters on planets with strong inhabitant but planet with weakling like earth one of our babies is sufficient to carry out the order. Kakorott was sent out to clean out this planet but obviously forgot his mission." Raditz explained.

"What kind of people are you to send babies alone in space" Bulma said while holding on tight on Gohan.

"If what you said is true you saiya-jin are an abomination!"

"That's enough don't get me mad! Kakorott with the help of the full moon you could have destroyed them in a few years if only you have remembered" said Raditz.

"What a full moon got to do with it?" asked Gokou and Raditz discovered for the first time that Gokou didn't have his tail anymore.

"What happened to your tail Kakorott? Answer me now!"

"He was removed for good, why?" Gokou asked.

"You fool you don't know what you've done. Your true power is gone now. You've lost the ability to transform in the full moon. Now I see how you could be in good term with those weaklings!" Raditz said.

"Enough! My name is Gokou I live here and these are my friend so leave us alone!"

"So baby brother wants to be left alone. It's a pity but I can't allow it. Our planet Vegeta met a unfortunate accident three years ago, a huge comet smashed into it and causing it to explode wiping everyone, the entire saiya-jin race was destroyed only four of us where gone when it happened. You're one of the four Kakorott. You see you are very valuable to us, and as a matter of fact we can use your help eight now little brother. We found a choice of planer that will bring premium rate, but the job requires a little extra man power that's where you came in. Well now what do you think? Are you excited? You should be, I am here to bring you back."

"I don't care, anyway you don't act like any brother I would like to have" Gokou said angry. Raditz looked at Gohan and said.

"Interesting, a tail. Now here's a true saiya-jin. Alright I'll take the boy instead"

"No you don't" Gohan said, while this one took a fighting stance.

"I see the fire in you brother. You should come with us; it is in your blood you love to fight" Raditz while walking toward his younger brother who was ready to fight but Raditz used super speed leaving an after image and hit Gokou in the gut who fell on the ground moaning in pain, his son Gohan left Bulma to run toward his father only to get caught by Raditz who said

"Kakorott, listen carefully. I am taking your kid with me while you think things over and if you want to see him again you are going to do exactly as I say understand?" and Gokou just to nod while massaging his ribs.

"Well then. I have a little exercise for you now. Eliminate one hundred of the species by here tomorrow got it!" Raditz said.

"Listen you, Gokou is not like you he's incapable to hurt innocent people!" master Roshi said.

"Hush old man, Kakorott is a saiya-jin you'll be surprise of what he's capable of doing. It makes no difference all the people on this planet will be eliminated soon. We have a buyer for the planet and its worth a great deal. We will take it from you"

"Take over earth!" the turtle hermit said surprised.

"Keep your shirt on old timer, it won't be as bad as you think our clean up crew is very efficient" he said smirking and turned toward Gokou and said

"Now hear me Kakorott if you want to see your kid alive again eliminate one hundred of the species by tomorrow"

"Please, let Gohan out of this" Gokou said while crawling at his feet.

"I wish I could Kakorott but then I'll have no guarantee that you'll take care of this job have giving you" Raditz replied.

"I am begging you" Gokou said while holding his fee.

"Look how pathetic you've become. Please brother, have some pride" he said while kicking him away and added "You have until tomorrow, try to enjoy it." He said before taking off with Gohan.

Alone in the farm Gohan tried to hide from Raditz and this one made a demonstration of power showing who was boss and this one started crying.

"Be quiet, quiet you feel be strong you are one of the saiya-jin too!" but Gohan wouldn't stop so he threw him inside his space pod "Much better. Now I can round up something to eat" while walking away from the crater but stopped when his scouter began to register a strong power level.

"A power level of 710 and it is within fifty meters of her!" he said while looking around and finally found the source of the power.

"Kakorott's kid impossible, but that's what my scouter indicated. There is no way a boy can have such a high power level!" he said. The power registered went down and Raditz to say relieve "Piece of junk is broken, don't think it gave me a bit of scared" he said while moving away from the crater. He came back later on while leaving behind him the rest of his lunch which consisted on fruit and a raw wild animal ate raw.

"Next time I'll cook the meat" he said belching.

"Ah this thing has gone a-wired I need to bring it on manual, still 710. Piece of junk! Uh? What a power level of 650! No they're two, one 320 and 330, Kakorott power is 330. Kakorott wouldn't be coming here. He knows he can't beat me, beside he has no idea where I am. That's it this thing drive me crazy, I need to take it easy." He said and his device began to work again and then saw Gokou coming.

"What the…Kakorott is here! That means my scouter is not broken. Impossible how a child can have a power of 710!" He thought astonished. Gokou jumped out from his nimbus cloud doing a fancy summersault and landing in front of Raditz along with Piccolo.

"Well you are a little more resourceful then I thought, and more foolish as well" Raditz said to his brother.

"I don't think so" Gokou replied.

"Fair enough. Are you coming to join us?" the older saiya-jin asked.

"My answer is no!" Gokou answered.

"I strongly recommended that you join us Kakorott!"

"I don't care of what you recommend!"

"You should listen to your big brother"

"I would if I have one, but I don't!" 

"Alright then have it your way Kakorott. I didn't come here to make trouble but you give me no choice! Too bad little brother I think you would have found the life of a saiya-jin very invigorating" 

"I've heard enough time to put an end at all this!" Piccolo said while taking out his heavy turban and cape.

"Wow Piccolo I didn't know you were training with heavy clothing" Gokou said while taking out his shirt, boots and the weight from his wrists while telling how heavy they were.

"That's all, if you can think of anything else" Gokou said to Piccolo once done.

"What am I your tailor?" Piccolo replied.

"Do you really think that you two are stronger now? Jokes, who do you think I am? Do you really think a few weight is going to affect the outcome of this fight?" Raditz said laughing.

"I don't know we are twice as strong and fast" Gokou replied.

"You don't know what fast is little brother but you'll see. It's time for your lesson. Now pay attention I can only show you his once then it's over!" he said while powering up and then shouted "Ready or not here I come!" he said. The two other fighters took a fighting stance but by the time they blink Raditz was on them and hit them with his elbows sending flying away. 

"Tell me one thing gentlemen, which one of you will scream for mercy first" he said to them.

"Go ahead green man you'll just waste your energy again" he said to the Namek angry Piccolo was ready to attack.

"He's right I already tried that already he didn't work on him."

"I wish I did, but I don't" Gokou whisper to him

"You slacker, while you were taking easy I've developed a new technique" Piccolo said.

"Don't you have some new trick you can use?" Piccolo asked to Gokou.

"You were"

"Yeah it was the one I was reserving for you"

"You must be very disappointed to use it to help me"

"Oh don't worry if it worked I'll use it on you next"

"Alright if that's the way you want it"

"Don't give up so soon the fun is just beginning" Raditz said laughing.

"You are pretty confident this will be your downfall you should be more cautious" Gokou said to his brother.

"Don't worry I would be more cautious if you weren't such a wimp little brother"

"Man it's like your mother never gave him any spankings" Piccolo said to Gokou.

"Yeah what a creep, you think he'll make up for lost time, he never brought me to a ball game" Gokou said.

"You're right I owe you, but I'll make it up to you by teaching you how to fight, the hard way"

"Ok I am ready for you, but first tell me were you've hidden Gohan"

"I have hidden him anywhere; I shut him up in my pod because he was too noisy. He's the crater right behind you" Raditz replied. Gokou hovered in the sky so he could get in good look of the crater and saw his son crying for help.

"Be strong Gohan I'll come down to help you" Gokou said to his son.

"You'll be down alright, but you won't be helping anybody. Unless you change your mind about joining us that is" Raditz said chuckling.

"I've told you before I have no intention to join you so prepare yourself!" Gokou said while taking a fighting stance.

"Alright Gokou let's do this while we still young" Piccolo said and the two attacked in synchronization but Raditz blocked all their blows. And during a brawled Raditz just vanished.

"Where is he?" Gokou asked while looking around.

"Right here!" Raditz said while reappearing and kicked Gokou sending flying in another direction.

"What's the matter with you two, I think you'll make better sport than this, it must be humiliating" Raditz said to them laughing so they attacked him again and this time Raditz took flight not before administrating a good kick to each. The followed him but the older saiya-jin raised his arms and than fired two ki blasts from each hand that the two warriors dodged in the nick of time. They all landed to the ground and Gokou looked in Piccolo direction.

"Piccolo, are you ok?" he said seeing that he lost his arm.

"Yea, I think I can still fight" this one replied and Raditz began to laughed.

"Ah excused me, is anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it its green!"

"Man this doesn't look to good. Hey Piccolo that technique of yours can you still do it with one arm?" Gokou asked

"Yea this shouldn't pose a problem, but I need at least five minutes to gather the energy needed" Piccolo replied.

"Fools all your planning is futile you can whisper all you want but you are still going to die" Raditz said.

"Ok then just give me your best ok"

"Good luck Gokou" Piccolo said and this one attacked Raditz head on but one kick from Raditz send him flying away

"He's persistent!" his brother said when he got up and jumped high in the sky and power up for a Kamehameha.

"Impossible! He's power level skyrocketing 900-950! Darn him he can raise his power level by concentrating it in one spot!" Raditz said then turned his head to look at Piccolo "His power level is going up as well, more than a thousand and still going up!" Raditz said and then Gokou fired his attacked and his brother made mad dash but Gokou made his attack followed him.

"That's enough!" Raditz said angry while stopping and turned to face Gokou's blast that made a direct hit, but once the smoke cleared Raditz was still standing unhurt.

"Oh no he cancelled it out!" Gokou said shocked.

"Brother, let me show you its done!" Raditz shouted at him by counter-attack with a more effective energy blast, Gokou fell heavily on the ground and for Raditz to fly toward him grabbed him and was going to punch when he stopped to look back at Raditz, surprised by the reading on his scouter he dropped Gokou and said "How foolish? I underestimated these guys 1500 I can't block this one!" he said.

"Now let's see if you can block this one" Piccolo said while powering up for his special attack.

"Alright get on with it you green bean head!" Raditz said.

"It's all yours, SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" the screw like attack fend the air right toward Raditz and exploded taking a piece of a mountain, when the smoke began to clear out Piccolo was shocked to see Raditz intact.

"Oh no his faster than light" the Namek said.

"My, that was quite a little trick, look how easily it pierce my armor. Luckily you aim was a little off. Now I have a little trick I wanted to show you, remember? It's the one I was going to show you when we first met" Raditz said.

"Yes I remember" Piccolo said.

"Keep your eyes on the birdie" Raditz while forming an energy blast in his palm and was going to fire it at Piccolo but stopped weak because Gokou had grabbed his tail.

"You have been very careless brother! I remember how it hurts when someone squeezed my tail" Gokou said while quizzing his brother's harder forcing him on his knee.

"You shouldn't do that" Raditz said in pain.

"Hey Piccolo can you manage to do that attack one more time?" Gokou asked Piccolo.

"You sly dog you did have an attack of your own, yes Gokou I can do it one more time so hold on tight ok!" Piccolo replied while powering up again.

"Kakorott please don't tell me you are going through with this. I am your brother" Raditz said still in pain.

"Brother? You try to kill me and hurt my son and if I remember right you said you were going to destroy the people of this planet" Gokou said.

"I was bluffing, I would say and done anything to get you to join us I swear it!" Raditz said.

"Don't listen to him Gokou he'll say anything to get away!" Piccolo said.

"I would ever kill you and the boy; I wanted to make sure you'll join us, no matter what I did. I was going to leave this planet for good, that's the truth Kakorott! I could never hurt my own flesh and blood. I swear it, I swear it Kakorott!" Raditz pleaded.

"Do you swear to leave?" Gokou asked him.

"Yes of course it's over! I'll tell the others you won't join" Raditz said.

"No Gokou don't listen to him!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I'll never come back here again I promise!" Raditz said.

"Ok then" Gokou said while letting go of his tail, 

"NO!" Piccolo shouted.

Raditz got up on his feet and the first thing he did was to hit Gokou with his elbow then jumped with one foot on his chest.

"Fool, how could you? You are a rare bread indeed my brother, just a sentimental dope. You are way to soft to be a saiya-jin warrior anyway." Raditz said while pressing harder on his brother's chest.

"No fair" Gokou said in pain.

"I suppose you're right Kakorott, but I am a first class warrior and I won't heisted to kill even my own brother if need be. Now say goodbye" Raditz said while crashing his rib cage making his little brother scream in pain.

"Come one I want to hear you beg. Beg for mercy Kakorott" Raditz said laughing while enjoying torturing his brother then turned to look at Piccolo and asked him "What's wrong? Why don't you try your little trick again? Or maybe you can't handle it?" and then turned his attention to his brother on the ground 

"Come one Kakorott I want to hear you beg. Just say uncle, uncle" he said laughing.

"Just look at that fool; why so blue green man? Is it because you are powerless to help your friend or you are just plain ugly" Raditz mocked Piccolo.

"I guess you are not going to beg Kakorott. Oh you are no fun at all. Say goodbye!" Raditz said, and this is when Gohan broke the pod doing a summersault and landed in front of them pissed.

"Hey Gokou look over the crater it's your son" Piccolo said

"Ah, so you taught the boy a few tricks Kakorott. Now what?" Raditz said while reading his scouter.

"A power level of 1370 impossible for a kid! And yet it's going up and that's it is"

"Gohan get out of here! Run away from here Gohan!" Gokou said to his son but this one didn't budged and instead he charged Raditz 

"NO ONE HURT MY DAD!" he said while head-butting his uncle so hard that he cracked his armor hurting him badly the only one who actually hit Raditz at the surprised of both Piccolo and Gokou.

"No one has ever done that to me" Raditz said in shock then looked angrily at Gohan only to see that his power was decreasing.

"What? Hey kid what happen to all the power you had" Raditz asked.

"What power?" Gohan asked scared

"Fool you don't remember! Alright, you just knock a step on your uncle Raditz. Like this!" Raditz said kicking him.

"Please don't hurt him he just a little boy" Gokou said.

"Yes, he's just a little boy that's true, but he's very strong he has a power level higher than you little brother and if he ever learn to control it he could be very bad for us. So you see I have no choice e must die now." Raditz said while working toward the knocked out Gohan.

"You are the first who ever damage me like this my nephew you are a true warrior who's worthy of being a saiya-jin and you'll have the death that is also worthy of a saiya-jin." Raditz thought, but before he could kill him Gokou grabbed him in a Full Nelson.

"Why…you wrench! I should have killed you" Raditz said angry while trying to free himself from his brother's grasped. "You scoundrel!" he said when he saw he couldn't shake him off, then thought "That's kid's blow weaken me"

"Piccolo your attack now!" Gokou shouted.

"Alright but whatever he says don't let go ok?" Piccolo said while powering up for his attack.

"Kakorott are you a fool? How do you expect to dodge that beam and hold me in the same time?" Raditz asked.

"Well this is the only way I can beat so we'll both go" Gokou replied.

"So you want to go down with the ship, well sorry for not stopping you because this suit me just fine" Piccolo said for himself. 

"What? 1440 no that's it we are finish!" Raditz said after reading his scouter. "Hey Kakorott look we both are going to be history if you don't let me go right now!" Raditz shouted at his brother.

"You sound scared brother" Gokou said.

"Are you crazy? Fool, don't sacrifice yourself for this earth dogs" Raditz said.

"Well thanks for worrying about me" Gokou said smiling, by this time Piccolo was ready and fired the beam.

"KAKOROTT!" Raditz screamed when it saw it coming at them. The beam hit him transpiercing his armor than made his way through him and Gokou, they both fell heavily on the ground.

"Looser. How could he? Now he's a goner. What a fool?" Raditz said laying on the ground.

"Don't loose your lungs sleep over it. Gokou will be back here within a week" Piccolo said

"What? That's impossible! Tell me how?" Raditz asked.

"Gladly, here on earth we have something called dragon balls whoever gathers all seven will be granted one wish. I am sure that Gokou's friend we'll have him back in no time, it seems that Gokou will be the one who'll have the last laughed after all" Piccolo said.

"No, I am afraid you are wrong green man, this device on my face is also a transmitter. Fool, they've heard every words now they'll come I know they will. They'll grant me the wish" Raditz said.

"How long? How long they are going to be here?" Gokou asked.

"One year, and the funny thing is they are much stronger than me" Raditz said.

"Stronger, one year, oh no!" Piccolo said 

"What's wrong you look so depress all the sudden green man? Don't be so gloom we can't all have the last laugh" Raditz said laughing angry Piccolo finished him off by breaking his neck. After making plan to get ready for the coming of the two other saiya-jin, everyone left. Piccolo was the first one to depart taking Gohan with him to train while the others went home. Gokou was now in the other world traveling toward King Kai planet.

Raditz corpse was laying on the ground because no one didn't care on giving him a proper burial, they just left him here to rot in the sun. But after everyone had left two military helicopters landed on the battleground, and from them came out a squad of men wearing special clothing and began swept the area. They took with them what was left of Raditz and his space pod and clean the area as if nothing ever happened. The two helicopters flown for hours, they finally landed on of the most highly secured military base that was situated in the middle of nowhere on an island where these men disembarked their cargo. 

Raditz's remain was left in the care of the ACC's coroner who was a man in his sixties with grey hair, and as soon the body was on the table he began his examination.

"The alien is a male, 6'6-6'6" with long dark hair and seems to posses a tail" the coroner said for the record.

"His body had undergone various traumas, whoever did that didn't miss him." the man chuckling then cleared his throat and continued his examination "Delete the last statement from the record" he said seriously while proceeding "Ok, the subject has a bruise in the right shoulder a deep hole through his chest about 10 inches of diameter and a broken neck. The conclusion of this examination is well…this son of a bitch is dead" the medical examiner said after thoroughly examined the exterior of the body and was going to began the interior examination when the phone rang, he went to get it and after talking with the person at the other end for like two minutes hang up and turned toward the body in the table.

"Well too bad I won't have to know you more in depth my friend" he said while covering the body up. Later one the body was removed from the autopsy area to the research center. Raditz's corpse found itself once more laying on a table but a whole different one nonetheless because he was in one of the room of the most high-tech and secretive compartment area of ACC's multiplex building named Section 49 where all sort of experiments were taking place there by the most brilliant scientists across the world. In this room three men in white lab coat were chatting. 

The youngest one was Bruno who has long blond hair brought back as a pony tail, 5ft10 tall, slender with blue eyes. Ore was the tallest in the group with his 5ft45 with a short cut blond hair brown eyes build like a football and always seen with his friend San who was ten inches shorter than he, with red hair green eyes the two friends were in their thirties.

"So this is the alien that came today, man that guy is huge!" Bruno said while discovering him. 

"Looking for a date already Bruno" San said smirking and the young scientist blushed while the two others laughed, but stopped when General Roswell entered the room he was the one in charge of ACC.

"You aren't getting paid to chit chat but to work! How's the status on subject 9079?" asked the General

"As good as dead." San said smiling.

"Very funny Dr San." the General said.

"Well his body is damage beyond repair General I don't think we can use it for the project, to create a super soldier we at least need an intact body and this one won't cut it! General" Ore said.

"Yeah really we are scientist not miracle makers!" San said.

"I know that's why I got you some help, meet Dr Yakusoku" the Generals said. A woman in her thirties entered the room, she was 5ft12 tall with silver-white hair holding back by a red ribbon she has yellowish-brown eyes hidden behind her light shade prescription glasses and she was also wearing a white lab coat over her dress.

"Hello gentlemen" she said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Ore said while giving her his hand for a handshake but she ignored it and walked strait to the table.

"We are in a tight schedule we better get down to business" she said.

"There is no way we can make it with such damage subject" Ore said.

"We'll make it trust me" she said while inspecting the body. 

The four men just stood there watching her work wondering if she can really back up her say. Can she really do it? If she does what would happened next? Find out in the next chapter of Unforgivable "Resurrection!"

  


* * *

[1] Every single words Raditz ever said in DBZ, you've got to love it! ^__^


	3. Resurrection

RESURRECTION

Raditz was under constant surveillance since he landed on Earth, his every move was monitored by the satellite and the information was sent to ACC headquarters allowing General Roswell and his men to watch the fight that went on between Raditz and the earth's special force. They were relieve to see that the two men were able to defeat him, but when they learned that two like him and even more powerful were their way, the General decided to reopen project SS which consisted on the making of a new breed of warrior powerful enough to protect the Earth against any kind of treat. If everything went well the Z-warriors will have some backup to help them fight off these new foes. So while the Z-gang was getting ready for the coming of the two other saiya-Jins by training their hardest, in ACC another type of preparation was taking place. 

In the lab of Section 49 Ore and San were going over the fight so they could have a better insight of the alien abilities. "Man oh man that bastard is sure powerful!" San said whistling.

"That's why he's perfect for project SS. Imagine I guy like him with enhance power in out team" Bruno said to the two friends.

"I can imagine, but what I am scared of is if he wakes up and turn against us" Ore said worried.

"Bull! The guy is freaking dead Ore, there is no way he can come back to live" San said laughing.

"The percentage of that happened is one over a million" Bruno said seriously.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about the whole thing" Ore replied.

"What are you a freaking psychic?" San said.

"What's going on here? You three better go back to work, we only have one year to turn that cadaver into a Super Soldier!" Yakusoku said behind them.

"Yes ma'am!" Bruno said while returning to his station behind his PC.

"We were just talking about the possible chance for him to wake up" Ore said while pointing to Raditz's body suspended in the hydraulic tank.

"Ridiculous" She said while taking a seat in front of the main computer of the lab.

"Told you Ore there is no chance, and if he does wake up well they can call gods!" San said.

"Oh well still I…" began Ore but was cut short by Yakusoku who said 

"Dr Ore please returned to your station I am ready to begin the restoration process"

"What? Already? That sure was fast" San said surprised 

"Unlike some people I don't waste my time on fruitless conversation. Now let's get on with it I have other things to do" She said.

"Jeez, I can't stand that Prima Donna" San said to Ore.

"I think she's hot" this one replied.

"Yeah like an ice cube" San said rolling his eyes.

"Have you finished?" she said.

"Sorry" San said growling.

"Good. Let us begin shall we" she said.

"Rolling" Bruno said and popped his fingers and began to type fervently on the keyboard and began to download the data on the CD Yakusoku had just given to him. The main computer showed Raditz's body in different plane and section, information about his DNA, and a ton of data about how his entire body functions as a whole. Yakusoku looked at the data proud; she had spent days and nights studying him meticulously. San and Ore were looking that the screen mouth wide opened.

"She did in few days what should have taken years to complete!" Ore said with admiration.

"Ok she's good I got to admit that" San said. 

"Very good" Bruno said wile reading the Raditz's DNA strands.

"After reading these, I don't see what so special with that guy, he's just like us." San said after awhile.

"Oh, there is a great difference between his awesome being and pathetic you. For example take a closer look at his mitochondria, if you paid attention on biology class instead of running your mouth you'll remembered these organelles are the cell's powerhouse where adenosine triphosphate synthesis takes place." She said.

"Well thanks for the lecture, but I already knew that Dr Genius" replied San bitterly.

"No problem lame brain, but just look at the results of these organelles tests, they can give far more energy than usual mitochondria." She said.

"How much more?" Ore asked.

"Compare to ours, one thousand more energy" Bruno answered and the two other men whistled.

"Ok you've studied that guy inside out, now what?" San asked.

"We repaired his body and make him even stronger." She said.

"How do we do that?" Ore asked.

"By using this." She said and took a cooler out of the safe and after entering the right password opened it. Inside of it a small glass cylinder containing a brown liquid.

"What is it?" Bruno asked.

"A life time of hard work and today I am going to test its effectiveness" She said while walking toward the hydraulic tank punched a few codes in the clavier and a tray came out, she placed it on it and pushed it in. Inside of the tank a syringe appeared and injected the substance in Raditz.

"The only thing we have to do now is to wait." She said.

"What was in that syringe?" Ore asked.

"Nanobots." She said.

"What? I didn't see anything in that tube" San said.

"It is because they are smaller than a virus you'll need an electronic microscope to see them." She replied.

"What do they do?" Ore asked.

"Miracles." She said while sitting down.

"I rephrase my question, how do they work?" Ore asked.

"I've spend years developing these unique kind of nanobots small enough to enter the particles of a cell, you can programmed them to do almost anything like repairing damage tissue or changing the molecule structures of any substance. After some time studying him I was able to program these nanobots to modify subject 9079's DNA thus every single structure of his body. The fluid in the tank will serve as fuel for them to work. In a few weeks he's body will be completely healed and renovated" She said proudly.

"Neat" Bruno said.

"Then what?" San asked.

"We'll be working on the hard part, which is the brain." She said.

"Already working on it and it is almost ready, I built a microchip that will be place on the brain's control center the only thing I have to do is the programming" Bruno said all excited.

"I pitied that poor alien" Said San sighing.

"Why?" Bruno asked curious that his colleague actually cared about someone else feelings.

"It's not bad enough to be dead but to have you messing with he's brain also who knows what you'll put in that programming." San said grinning.

"Asshole!" Bruno said angry.

"The only asshole here is you" replied San.

"Fuck you!" Bruno said flipping the bird.

"You'll like that don't you!" San said smiling evilly.

"Enough!" Yakusoku snapped then added "Bruno and I are almost done with our assignments, what about you two?"

"Come take a look" Ore said while opening the door for her "I think you did a great work, maybe we should go out for a drink or lunch sometimes" he said to her.

"I don't drink or do lunch" she said coldly.

"Give it up Ore you are wasting our time trying to get Ms Freeze to thaw" San said while taping on his friend's shoulder.

"Well I tried, I guess a woman like her only go out with a guy with an IQ higher than hers" Ore said.

"Oh please, I bet the only thing that can turn that woman on is a computer programming" San said loud enough for her to hear. Yakusoku didn't piped word and Bruno asked.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

"Don't mind him" she replied while they entered armory room followed by the two friends.

"We were able to reproduce exactly subject 9079's armor and made it even better than the original. This going to be a great add for our soldiers' protection we can the same material to make new bulletproof vest for them" Ore said.

"Great" Bruno said in apathy. 

"Hey look at me I am an alien!" San said while putting the saiya-jin armor on. Yakusoku frowned then smiled in her mind and picked up a handgun and said "Let's put it to the test, shall we" she said calmly while aiming San.

"What? No!" San shouted but it was too late as the woman fired, the bullet hit the red-haired man right in the chest but bounced off the armor.

"Look at that it works" she said flatly. 

"You bitch you could have killed me!" San said.

"Hey try a bigger weapon" Bruno said to her. Yakusoku looked around and went toward a machine gun. 

"Shit! No way!" San said while trying to take out but panicked and made a run for it was too late Yakusoku opened fire. Luckily for the red-haired scientist all the bullets only hit the armor but sent him crashing toward the wall where he fell down in the ground unconscious but unharmed, at the same moment General Roswell entered the armory.

"What's going on here?" General Roswell asked while looking at Dr San in the ground near the door. 

"We were just testing the efficacy of this armor and it passed with flying colors" Bruno said.

"Sure did" Yakusoku said with her monotonous voice.

"It was very brave for Dr San to volunteer, what a man?" Bruno said smirking.

"Uh huh, ok then so Dr Yakusoku how long do you think it'll take before going to stage two with subject 9079?" the General asked.

"One month maximum, we are in schedule" she replied.

"Good, I am leaving you at your tests" the General said while leaving, Yakusoku followed suite walking on San while exiting and Bruno left as well.

"Hey wake up!" Ore said to his friend on the ground, this one regain consciousness and said furiously. 

"That woman is dangerous!"

"I think you actually made her mad this time" Ore said while helping him getting on his feet.

"Well that at least that proves she feels" San said with a weak smile and his friend just shook his head.

Two weeks later, the restoration process was completed and Raditz's body was removed from the tank and brought to the operating suite where they will surgically inserted Bruno's microchip on his brain and reanimate him. Laying on the operation with his head shaved, the surgeons opened his cranium carefully and made the connection between the neurons and microchip and closed everything back. To begin the reanimation process they attached tiny electrodes all over his body and began to send bolt of electrical shock throughout his body while Yakusoku and Bruno were monitoring his vital sign.

"Nothing" Bruno said.

"Again then" she said and repeated the process.

In the other world Raditz was ruminating in HFIL, not believing he was dead, killed by a bunch of weaklings and that one of them was his own brother. Now he was locked up in one of the cell down in hell for bad behavior.

"Jeez that guy is a real pain!" a blue ogre said to another one who were guarding Raditz's cell.

"No kidding! King Yama had to use his Yama Lock on him so we can bring him here" a red ogre said.

"I can't believe this guy is Gokou's brother"

"I know right, what a lucky guy?"

"What so lucky about being dead" Raditz said to them.

"That your brother got to meet king Kai and train under him" the blue ogre said.

"Now he'll become stronger than before" the red ogre said.

"No matter how hard Kakorott train he won't be able to take on Vegeta and Napa, mark my word!" Raditz said.

"They are that strong huh, oh well anyway all this is none of our concern" the blue ogre said.

"Hey its break time let's go grab something to eat" the red ore said.

"Should one of us stay here to guard him?" the blue ogre asked.

"Nah he can't go anywhere" this one replied and the two left Raditz alone on his cell. Raditz just lay down in his couch looking at the ceiling when suddenly he began to fade away.

"What the hell? What's going on?" he said scared then disappeared. When the two ogres came back later on they couldn't find him anyway.

"We're in deep trouble" the blue ogre said to his friend.

"We got a pulse!" Bruno said in the living world.

"Good its working" Yakusoku said with her impassive tone of voice. Soon Raditz's heart began to beat regularly.

"It's alive!" Bruno said while imitating Dr Frankenstein.

"Stop clowning around we've got a lot of work to do" she said.

"Yes ma'am!" the young doctor replied. Raditz was place in the observation chamber which was a room which the walls were made in shatter proof glass powerful enough to hold under great pressure. Raditz rehabilitation began the next day. Ore almost had an attacked when he entered the lab the next day and found Raditz strap securely on a chair looking at him but without seeing him. He slowly moved toward him and waved his hand before the saiya-jin eyes but this one didn't even blink.

"Anyone home" he said.

"Not yet, I didn't upload his programming." Bruno said and was going to put an electronic helmet over Raditz's head, when he saw that this one was drooling so he took some tissue from his pocket and began to clean him up.

"How cute?" San said smiling. 

"Nice and clean" Bruno said to Raditz while ignoring San's comment but stopped one second looking at the saiya-jin face.

"What's wrong?" Ore asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something" he replied, then put the helmet on and went to take a seat behind the computer and began to scan Raditz's brain, mapping it.

"When are you going to download that program?" Ore asked.

"Once I am done, this can take awhile" Bruno replied.

"Ok then see you later" Ore said and left with San.

Bruno spent the entire night working on the new programming so he can get everything ready for the next day. "Aw man this is taking forever I wish Dr Yakusoku was here, I am sure she'll help me with that. If I am not done by tonight you won't be able to lift a finger so forget about fighting" he said to himself more than the other man.

"Ok here we go!" Bruno said while the main computer began to download the data in the microchip that was in Raditz brain, the young doctor watched for five minutes the slow progress of the download before falling asleep on his desk.

Download completed blinked on the computer screen three hours later, the young doctor woke up yawning but when he looked on the chair Raditz had vanished.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he said his hands over his head then jumped screaming when someone touch his shoulder.

"I told you he can scream like a little girl" San said to Ore laughing.

"You scared the hell out of me" Bruno said his hand on his chest.

"Scary cat" San said.

"Ok you guys where is he?" Bruno asked.

"Who?" San asked.

"Where's subject 9079?" Bruno asked patiently.

"Training room, you didn't think he just wake up and walked out of here didn't you?" Ore asked him, this one didn't answer and went to the training area. Three months later project SS was completed and subject 9079 was ready for testing. 

The tests were taking place outside the building in a reserved area, standing not far away was standing General Roswell and one hundred of his men heavily armed just in case something went wrong, in a van Yakusoku, Bruno, Ore, and San where monitoring Raditz's progress so far he had obeyed every commends giving to him.

"You must be very excited" Ore said to the woman but this one didn't reply absorbed in her work.

"Are you kidding? That woman doesn't know what that is!" San said and began to laugh, she turned her head and took off her glasses and gave San a murderous look.

"Huh ma'am something is wrong here" Bruno said.

"What's wrong?" she asked while turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Subject 9079 isn't responding to any commends" Bruno said.

"What?" she said.

Raditz was now looking at his reflection in a puddle; he has short hair[1] and was wearing a black uniform with ACC's logo on it.

"Subject 9079 return to your position immediately! Subject 9079! Subject 9079!" came Yakusoku's voice in the radio, he walked back in their direction and everyone sighed in relieve but then they heard him say 

"My name is Raditz bitch!" then raise his hand aiming the van and fire.

Raditz is back in the world of living stronger than ever and his friends are on their way, will anyone be able to stop these three evil saiya-jin for conquering the earth? So stay tuned for the next chapter of Unforgivable "Mysterious Ally"

  


* * *

[1] Wanna see Raditz with short hair go to my home page on my bio to visit DBZ and Other Anime group. Pic draw by Maria S


	4. Mysterious Ally

A/N Hey there thanks for your reviews, and if you don't have an account at fanfiction.net and want to receive update of when the next chapter is up just review leaving your e-mail address I'll do a pleasure to alert you :)

MYSTERIOUS ALLY

Raditz was baffled, he couldn't understand what happened. Why was he in total darkness all the sudden and why was he paralyzed? But he could hear people talking and soon understood that they were doing some kind of experiment on him. "So now I am a lab rat! How humiliating?! Wait until I can move again I'll teach those filthy earthlings not to mess with me!" he thought angrily for him this was worse then hell. He could get angry all he wanted but was at the mercy of those human.

"Welcome to the world of the living subject 9079!" a young voice whispered to his ears.

"Run a full diagnostic on him Bruno" he heard a female voice say. 

"Yes Dr Yakusoku" the young voice replied. He didn't took him long to know which voice belong to who. The female voice's owner was named Dr Yakusoku and she intrigued him immediately, her tone of voice was always calm stripped of all emotion, but smelled so good. Her scent reminded him of someone he knew once, someone he could never forget no matter how hard he tried. The young voice owner was named Dr Bruno and the one the smart alecks was Dr San and the quiet guy who seemed to be interested in the female Dr Ore. There were other voices but those four were the ones who spent more time with him, but the woman seemed to be the dominus of the group. 

The first face he saw was Bruno's, he was young indeed younger than he had originally thought, his big blue eyes were looking curiously at him and he wondered if the boy could sense that he was still in here, but the shocker was when he saw his own reflection one day.

"Oh those sons of bitches cut my hair!!! I look like Napa now" he thought and promised to make them pay double for doing that to him. He soon learn that he would be able to gain control of his body once they download the program Bruno's had created, and couldn't wait until then. He remembered how it felt once the download was completed, he felt weak and drain like his body weigh a ton totally out of energy, all he could do was staring at that foolish kid asleep on his desk, he thought that if he had the strength he would never wake up. It wasn't the case now after spending sometimes in that simulation machine he had began to regain his strength but still played dead, it was too soon to let them know that he was still in his body. 

The day of the tests finally came "Its time to thanks them for bringing me back to live" he said smiling while looking at himself in the puddle ignoring Bruno's commends.

"Huh ma'am something is wrong here" Bruno said while trying to vainly to get Raditz to carry out the next part of the test.

"What's wrong?" Yakusoku said while turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Subject 9079 isn't responding to any commends" Bruno said.

"What?" she said.

"San? Let's get out of here!" Ore said pale 

"What? Why?" San asked.

"Remember when we were kid I keep having those weird feelings?" Ore asked with a trembling voice.

"Yea every time you do a bad thing happen" San replied.

"I am getting that same vibe only stronger" Ore said, San looked at his friend for a second then at were Raditz was standing and slide the van door and left with his friend.

"What wrong with these two bozos?" Bruno said but Yakusoku didn't reply instead she used the radio to order Raditz to come back.

"Subject 9079 return to your position immediately! Subject 9079! Subject 9079!" she said and Raditz to reply.

"My name is Raditz bitch!"

"What?" Bruno said then saw him lift his arm and fired an energy blast "Oh, uh" he said but Yakusoku grabbed him by his collar and jumped out of the van with him just before the blast hit blowing up it up. The shockwave sent the four doctors flying away and Yakusoku shield the young doctor with her body when they hit the ground while the debris began to fall all over the place, Ore and San were knocked out. Raditz calmly began to walk toward the general and his troop.

"Fire!" ordered the General, but the bullets just bounced on the saiya-jin, then many canons aimed him and fire but once the smoke cleared Raditz was still making his way toward them unfazed, so some of the soldiers at foot made a run for it while the tanks charged him while firing.

"Now this is my kind of exercise" Raditz said while blowing them up. On the other side of the battlefield Yakusoku got up and checked to see if Bruno was alright, 

"Bruno?" she said worrying and was even surprised by the tone of her voice. Bruno moaned in pain,

"Thanks goodness you are ok!" she said relieved.

"I think I broke my arm" he replied in pain while trying to move his left arm.

"I'll take a look at it later; I have something to take care of" she said while pulling out a remote control from her lab coat and run toward the General as fast as she could. She reached him at the same moment Raditz did and she placed herself between the two men.

"Huh?" Raditz said surprised.

"No one calls me a bitch!" she said while clicking the red button on the remote and Raditz stopped on his tract paralyzed, then clicked on another button which sent thousands of volt on the saiya-jin body who felt down on the ground unconscious. She turned toward the general panting while waving the remote.

"Failsafe device" she said and this one nodded. 

Weeks later Raditz woke up in his glass walled room strapped down to a chair; he has an electronic collar around his neck and electronic shackles around his writs and ankles unable him to move a muscle in the middle of the lab where he was brought back to life.

"I am telling you this isn't a failure in the programming, I run all the tests personally subject 9079 is alive!" Bruno said.

"Preposterous!" San replied.

"Dr Bruno is right, before blowing up the van subject 9079 told me that his name was Raditz" Yakusoku said.

"Is that before or after he called you a bitch?" San inquired smirking.

"You are so immature I cannot believe you are actually working for the ACC!" Yakusoku said.

"This is very bad timing for him to wake up! The other aliens we'll soon be here!" Ore said gravely and they all jumped when Raditz said laughing.

"I heard that Mars is pretty nice in this time of year I think that you guys better pack up! You fools how long you thing you'll be able to hold me here?"

"As long as we like subject 9079, you can go and do anything unless I allowed you to" Yakusoku said and he growled.

"You think you're smart stupid earthling!" Raditz said.

"Actually we are, you are the one in the cage not us" Yakusoku replied.

"If it wasn't for that remote we'll be dead by now" Bruno said.

"What are we going to do with him?" San asked.

"I don't know our order for now is to keep an eye on him" Ore said.

"Weird, I wonder how he could be still alive; the man has been dead for months!" Bruno said.

"It is curious alright" Yakusoku said.

"I think this is a perfect research opportunity" Bruno said all excited.

"Are you mad? This guy almost killed us hours ago and you want to study him! The only thing I feel to do is to burn the monkey!" San said.

"I will like to see you try fart face" Raditz said in his glass prison.

"You are no use to us now, what do you think we'll do with you!" San said.

"I don't think ACC is going to kill him Dr San, subject 9079 cost too much money" Bruno said.

"Clap it imbecile!" San said angry.

"No, you clap it! He's not stupid he knows how valuable he is to us" Bruno said.

"The kid has a point, but too bad you won't be able to use me against my friends" Raditz said.

"Don't be so sure about that, we can still wipe out your memory clean!" Ore said.

"I think you would if you could" Raditz replied.

"We can, but that won't help at this point" Bruno said when the alarms started blaring.

"Now what?" San asked.

"We got company" Bruno said while typing on the clavier soon two round space pods appeared on the screen.

"Already! Oh man we are done for!" San said panicking. 

"Maybe, our plans have failed let's hope that the other's work" Yakusoku said calmly while looking at Piccolo and Gohan who where waiting for the aliens on a desert place. 

"They don't stand a chance, Vegeta and Napa will make short work of them" Raditz said smirking.

The space pods landed in the middle of a city and after a few minute it got destroyed by Napa, at the same moment general Roswell sent out his troop to help out the army which Napa will destroy just for fun.

Tien, Chiaotsu, Krillin and Yamcha joined the fight but was of little help against the awesome foes, and the end only Gohan and Krillin where still standing when Gokou finally arrived and shift the balance at their favor by defeating Napa. The agents at ACC were cheering for Gokou while Raditz couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's impossible! Kakorott couldn't lay a finger on me but now was able to defeat Napa" he said in shocked.

"What's wrong? It seems your friends aren't as strong as you thought" San said to him.

"Maybe Napa, but wait until Vegeta fights, he's the strongest saiya-jin ever!" Raditz said.

"Are you sure? Too bad we couldn't test your strength" Yakusoku said.

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked.

"That maybe you are the strongest saiya-jin." Bruno said.

"It's a pity you'll never find out" San said and Raditz growled, but still went from surprise in surprised to see that his brother was able to hold his own against Vegeta inflicting him serious damage. After one heck of a battle the Z-fighters won the fight and Gokou allowed Vegeta to escape.

"I can't believe it they lost" Raditz said.

"Hey you know what that mean do you? We are safe and you are slave!" San said laughing, the saiya-jin didn't reply as he realized that his chance to get out of the lab was gone. He just sat there staring at the empty battleground; Bruno looked at him for a moment than exited the lab with the others.

While getting ready for their trip on Namek so they could bring back their friends fallen in combat. Raditz was still ACC's prisoner, day after day he just watched the doctors come and go and thought he was going crazy if he didn't get out of here. But they were no escape; the problem wasn't ACC's security but his own body on which he has no control over because of the devices they put on him, he slowly began to lose up of ever evading this place.

"Good morning subject 9079!" Bruno said while entering the lab.

"How many times I have to tell you that my name is Raditz!" he said angry but soon recoiled in pain holding his head as the collar was program to stimulate the pain center in Raditz's brain every time this one misbehave.

"Damn you all!" Raditz said in agony.

"Calm down, I am going to deactivate it, I told Dr San this wasn't necessary but of course no one listen to me" Bruno said. "How are you holding up?" Bruno asked.

"What do you think? I am fucking trap here" Raditz barked while his nose was bleeding.

"Sorry, I know I wouldn't be happy either if I were you" Bruno said while getting some tissue and opened Raditz's glass jail and went to the saiya-jin and wipe his nose.

"There nice and clean" he said smiling.

"Stay away from me!" Raditz yelled at him who was securely fasten on his bed and put in horizontal position.

"I was just trying to help" this one replied sadly.

"Oh you want to help huh, well just let me get out of here!"

"I am sorry but I can't do that, but look at the bright side at least you are alive"

"I'd rather be dead and free than alive trapping in here! I can't even take a lick without everyone seeing me!" 

"Yes, I understand"

"No you don't know how it feels!"

"Ok I don't, but the only thing I can do is sympathize!"

"I don't want your sympathy" Raditz said calming down.

"What are you doing in here Bruno? Get out what now!" Yakusoku said.

"Yes ma'am" Bruno said while leaving.

"You better be careful Dr Bruno that man is dangerous so you better stay away from him" she said.

"Yes mom" Raditz said smirking, she just looked at him under her glasses picked some pile of files and leave.

"She's not my mother" Bruno said.

"I know, but she sure acts like it. Do you think you can untie me now?" he asked.

"Yea sure" Bruno said and type a password freeing him, Raditz began to stretch his sore muscles.

"Sorry for getting mad at you" Raditz said.

"Don't be, I would too if I were you"

"How old are you kiddo?" Raditz said while facing him behind the wall glass.

"I am seventeen year-old" he replied.

"You must be the smartest guy around" Raditz said.

"Not really the smartest person around here is Dr Yakusoku I am nothing compare to her"

"I wouldn't say that, you are pretty good" Raditz said smiling.

"Thanks Raditz" Bruno said. Since that day the young Dr Bruno had befriend the alien and this one agreed one day to help him decipher some alien programming. Bruno was quite impressed y Raditz knowledge in technology and his ability to learn new one as quickly.

"I am a little bit of a scientist myself" He admitted one day.

"I hope you are a better scientist than warrior" San said to him laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Bruno said angrily at him.

Bruno spent a great deal of time with Raditz and started to know each other a little bit more about each other, for the young doctor this was a dream come true, not thinking for one second this one was using him by extracting precious information, but Raditz wasn't the only one using the poor doctor general Roswell used him to extract information from Raditz concerning alien technology. One day on a meeting involving the scientists working on Project SS in which the fate of Raditz will be decided.

"After talking to my superior we've decided to terminate project SS" said the general.

"What will happen to subject 9079?" Ore asked but a look from the general answered his question.

"This meeting is over as tomorrow the project SS will be no more" the general said while getting up.

"What? Why?" Bruno asked.

"Give it a rest Dr Bruno, when those guys set up their mind there is little we can do to change it" Ore said to him

"I can't believe it after working our asses on this for months they just decide to kill it off without reason" Bruno said angry.

"The reason is that your boyfriend cost them to much and they are scared they won't be able to contain him any longer, because you couldn't shut your mouth up!" San said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruno asked.

"It means that they are closing the project because of you, they are scared that one day you just decided to set your friend free"

"That's silly! Dr Yakusoku are you going to let them do it without a fight?" Bruno said outrage.

"Even though I don't agree with them there is little I could do, I am sorry Bruno" she said leaving. The young doctor was left alone on the meeting room pondering what he should do. Later that day Yakusoku came to the lab and began to pack up going back and forth in the lab.

"What's up doc?" Raditz said smiling and like always she didn't answer him.

"Where's Bruno?" he asked then but still no answer 

"You are really getting on my nerve with your attitude you know" Raditz said annoyed by the woman's silence.

"Can't you see I am busy, if you please just shut up so I can work!" she said,

"Fine!" Raditz replied while wondering what was going on around here.

The next day Bruno came to the lab and sat on his chair sighing, after him Yakusoku, Ore and San as soon Raditz saw them he knew something was wrong.

"Why the long faces?" he asked and before one of them could replied, general Roswell entered the room and with him five men carrying canisters and began to plugged them in his cell's ventilation.

"What's going on here?" Raditz asked, and the general nodded and they opened the canisters and the gas they contained spread inside in a thick smoke, first he thought that was one of their stupid experiment until his eyes met Bruno's, then he understood. He began to bang on the glass trying to break it but in vain, he tried to hold his breath but couldn't keep at it for long he had to breathe sooner and later and once he did there was no oxygen on the room to breathe, he fell on his knee suffocating in the smoke.

"Stop please!" Bruno said while trying to get to the control but got stopped by three soldiers; he began to struggle with them the alarms when suddenly multiple explosions were heard outside the building and alarms were blaring.

"What's going on?" the general asked.

"We are under attack sir!" a soldier replied.

"What? Impossible!" the general shouted, then they heard a crack so everyone turned their head toward Raditz's cell, this one was laying lifeless on the ground, but on the left side of the cell a big fissure that grew bigger and bigger before actually exploding. The toxic gas began to spread in the lab and everyone made mad dash toward the exits. When they were out a steel door shut the lab automatically, that was when Bruno mentioned the absence of the Dr Yakusoku.

"I could swear she was behind me, oh no I think we lock her up inside! Open the door!" Bruno said.

"Sorry, no can do once that door closed it won't opened until all is secure, even though if I were able to opened it she must dead by now" one of the soldier said.

"No, no, no, no" the young doctor said crying suddenly they heard a whoosh inside the lab and the main computer announced : Please evacuate the area self-destruction process will begin in 60 second 59, 58, 57…

"RUN!!!!!" Ore screamed at them and everyone started running for cover, the lab exploded taking with it half of section 49. The damage was immeasurable as ACC lost a lot of valuable data and researches and much more. After the fire was put down the agents began to analyze the cause of this catastrophe, when they were done they gave their reports to general Roswell and after this one read it threw it in the cabbage can, because they didn't find anything. The general just file the whole thing as a freak accident and layoff all the scientists working at Section 49 that was now temporally closed. 

Bruno went back to his villa in West City and got a temporary job at the Capsule Corporation. When he got home an e-mail was waiting for him on his laptop, he opened and read it with a smile on his lips, so he let down his hair that were shoulder length and let himself fell on a sofa sighing.

Raditz slowly opened his eyes and started looking around, his vision was still blurry but he could tell he wasn't in the lab or in HFIL; he was laying on a bed on a room modestly furnished with everything he might need. He tried to get on his feet but fell heavily back on the bed.

"Easy there, you are still weak from the poison you inhale, it'll take a few days before your system get rid of it" an unknown male voice said to him in at the door.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Raditz asked.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Dr Gero and you are in my lab" the old man said.

Dr Gero is helping Raditz! That can't be good. So don't miss the next chapter of Unforgivable "Freeza Revenge!" 


	5. Freeza's Revenge

FREEZA'S REVENGE[1]

"Great another doctor" Raditz said while sitting on the bed.

"What do you want from me anyway ?" the saiya-jin  asked while looking at his wrists, the shackles were still there. 

"I was wondering if you'll agree to work with me" Dr Gero said. 

"Work with you, why will I want to work with you?" Raditz asked. 

"Because we have a common enemy, Gokou the one you call Kakorott, your brother. I want to destroy him and I think you can help me do that" Dr Gero said.

"It seems that my little brother has made some enemies on this planet, but sorry I can't help you see my revenge is personal. What can I say its family affair" Raditz replied.

"So I see, too bad I could have used a man like you to help me in my creation of a new kind of cyber human powerful enough to destroy Gokou."

"So that's you plan. You want to send killer androids after my little brother, good luck!" Raditz said.

"I know that Gokou has gotten a lot stronger since our last encounter and I've been following his progress since" Dr Gero said while leaving the room followed by Raditz into his lab. The doctor sat in front of his desktop computer and began to enter a command in the main screen all the data about Gokou uploaded.

"Wow, you've studied him inside out!" Raditz said surprised.

"Him and all his friends" Dr Gero said while more data showed on the main screen about every single Z fighters.

"Impressive, but why do you need me for?" 

"I hope that I could put your alien technology knowledge in good use for our cause, by creating the most powerful cyborgs ever made"

"Interesting, but sorry doctor I rather count in my own strength to defeat my little brother."

"Fair enough but it never hurt to have a backup plan. I'll help you the best I can in your training and all you have to do is to provide me with the information that I need for my creation. So what do you think do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely" Raditz said.

"I knew I couldn't leave you two alone for one moment" a familiar female voice said behind them the two men turned around to see the silver haired woman looking at them.

"Dr Yakusoku?" Raditz said surprised.

"Hello subject 9079, I see that you've woke up" Yakusoku said while walking toward them.

"Ah daughter you are the person I wanted to see, Raditz here just agreed to help us" Dr Gero said.

"Help us? I told you before I won't help you build those androids to destroy Gokou" she said. 

"I can't understand why! He's the one who killed your mother" Dr Gero said.

"It was an accident!" Yakusoku said.

"It was his fault!" Dr Gero said angry.

"No, it was yours and hers. If you two weren't seeking world domination none of these would have happened! So don't blame him for mother's death!" She said.

"You ungrateful child! How could you say something like that?"

"I can say it because it's true; I am not going to waste my time in vain to avenge a culprit!"

"You…You…I am going to make you regret this one day, daughter!" Dr Gero said with rage.

"I doubt it" she said daring.

"Humph, oh you'll see" the doctor did before leaving. 

"So you won't help your father to avenge your mother's death" Raditz said.

"Darn right I won't, Gokou has proven to be the earth's greatest defender killing him would be a great mistake" she said.

"Maybe, but still I wonder why you helped me escape the ACC"

"I was stupid enough to listen to Bruno, he thinks that you're here for a reason and I do to" she said while taking a remote from her lab pocket and pushed a button that freed Raditz from his shackles. 

"Why? You know what I have in mind to do."

"Yes, you want revenge on your brother and the man that killed you."

"And here you are setting me free, I really don't understand you woman."

"Look, for some reason you've have been given a second chance in life, if I were you I wouldn't waste it in a trivial pursuit such as revenge."

"I don't think you know what you are talking about lady."

"You are a free man now; do as you please but know one thing try to hurt anyone on this planet and I'll deep-fry your brain." She said while walking away.

"Some freedom" Raditz said while thinking that the woman was capable of doing it.

Vegeta had come back to earth with terrible news; Freeza was in his way to earth. So the Z senchi didn't waste anytime and formed a welcome comity for the evil changeling. 

"They're here!" Piccolo said as Freeza's spaceship had just passed above the Z-fighters' head, and landed not too far away from them.

"Now listened to me keep your ki low so that Freeza scouters don't spot us" Vegeta ordered to the others, and they started moving at foot toward where the spaceship has landed.

"Look at those fools; if they think they can defeat Freeza they are mistaken." Raditz said while watching the whole thing thanks to Dr Gero's spying insect.

"I don't think I can't do this you guys, I mean I just got wish back from the other world, and don't feel like doing another trip there." Yamcha sniveled

"Be strong Yamcha, it's like we have any other choice" Tien said while climbing.

All the Z-fighter included Bulma and Puar was moving with precaution toward the place where the ship has landed. There were a few miles to go by moving on foot. By this time Freeza, his father King Cold and some men were outside the ship looking around them. 

"So this is the mud ball where that monkey live" said Freeza.

"Really son I don't see why you didn't just blow it up from space" king Cold said clearly bored.

"What fun is that? No, I am going to make this whole planet suffer! They will know the wrath of Freeza. You men split up I want you to find the monkey's friends, and shows no mercy!!"

"Yes sir!" said all king Cold's men and started scattering around in the search of the Z-senchi.

"Now what are going to do, I hope that you have a plan" Krillin said while they were hiding behind a big rock not far away from the spaceship. 

"We have to take care of those goons before they reach the cities, we got to keep the fight here" Piccolo said. 

"I think we have to act now before it's too late" Gohan said. 

"Ok, everyone gets ready" Vegeta ordered.

"Oh! I really hope that Gokou was here, we sure have won a one way trip to the next dimension" Krillin complained.

"Just shut up! There are what we going to do. You'll take on the small fries, but Freeza's mine!" Vegeta said clenching his fist.

"Huh I don't want to bust your bubbles, do you remember what happen last time? A certain saiya-jin I know ended up with a hole in his chest" Krillin said.

"Fine then, maybe you'll like to take him down" Vegeta replied.

"No man he's all yours" Krillin said backing up.

"Oh wow that's Freeza, he doesn't look that tough" Bulma exclaimed.

"Don't let his look foul you, he is very powerful, maybe even powerful than before" Gohan replied.

"I didn't know that he was a cyborg?" she asked.

"Well he wasn't until my father did some remodeling." Gohan said smirking.

"Are you finishing chit chatting? We have some cockroaches to exterminate" Piccolo said.

"Let's go" Vegeta said.

They got out of their hiding place and charged king Cold's men who were scattered around the area. The Z-fighters quickly took care of the weaker ones while the toughest of king Cold's men were still fighting with all their might. So far the Z-senchi have the upper hand thanks to Kaio-sama special training. Vegeta was making short works of everyone who dare crossing his path, his sole objective was Freeza.

"Well an ambush, your little saiya-jin is full of surprise. What do you think son?" king Cold said calmly

"I think this is better that way, we won't have to go look for them" said Freeza

"Oh goodness what is he wearing?" king Cold said shocked.

"FREEZA" Vegeta yelled while flying toward the two changelings.

"Hi! Hello Vegeta it is so nice to see you, what you have been doing?" king Cold said like Vegeta was an old friend of his. 

"I almost didn't recognize you in that ridiculous outfit, and I didn't think I would find you here also either, what a surprise!" king Cold added/

"Freeza its pay back time" Vegeta said ignoring the big changeling.

"Pay back time? Let me laugh I guest some people aren't satisfied in dying once" Freeza said laughing.

"How rude, Freeza, you did a poor job rearing that boy" king Cold said.

"Don't you worry father I am going teach him some manners right away" Freeza said chuckling while Vegeta took a fighting stance.

"Have fun son" king Cold said while his son walked toward Vegeta. 

"Oh I'm certainly will!" Freeza said smiling. The fight had started with a bang as the two awesome powers collide. Vegeta was fighting cautiously knowing that if he made any mistakes well he'll be done for.

"Vegeta must have lost his mind to go against Freeza! Well I don't care if he got himself killed that spoiled brat killed Napa and didn't have no intention on bringing me back!" Raditz said angry while leaving the lab.

"Don't try stalling because your friend is not going to save your life this time, like he did last time, well if I remember correctly you did that trip anyway. Or maybe now you are a super saiya-jin, I doubt that even then I still beat your tail" Freeza mocked him.

"I don't need to be a super saiya-jin to beat you to a pulp!" said Vegeta angry

"Yeah! That's rich before you didn't keep bragging about being a Super saiya-jin. Tell me how it feels to be surpassed by a mere soldier, you the prince of all saiya-jin." Freeza mocked.

"I think the same way, of being reduced to an half of man" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You monkey I am going to send you to the next dimension." Freeza said irritated

"Been there, done that!" Vegeta said while flipping the bird.

The battle resumes itself and got more intense than before. The other Z-fighter was having the upper hand on the other fighters, to king Cold disappointment. "It is really hard to find good helps this days, it seems that'll have to get my hand dirty on this one" 

Even all its effort Vegeta was having a hard time for not getting another beating from Freeza and things seems pretty bad for the prince.

"I don't like this Puar; I don't think that Vegeta can beat this guy" Bulma said.

"We had to keep faith Bulma he's the strongest fighter here that can take on Freeza" Puar said.

"And one word, if he can't do it we are toast! Get him Vegeta go for the kidneys!!" cheered Bulma

"I don't know that's possible Bulma, I don't know how does he pi" Puar exclaimed.

"Oh?!" Bulma said.

While they are talking Vegeta took a ki blast that send him trough three big rocks not far away were Bulma and Puar were hiding. Freeza flew right after him caught him with his mechanical tail and used him as a punching ball. 

"I am going to do you a favor my little monkey, I am going to kill you very quickly, but I assure you this going to hurt like hell, I promise" Freeza said laughing.

"Oh no! He's going to kill him, somebody do something" Bulma yelled.

"I think that everybody is occupied at this moment" Puar replied.

"We got to do something" she added

"Uh, 'we' eh Bulma come back!" said Puar

"Hey you overgrown lizard live him alone!" Freeza slowly turn his head to watch her. 

"Go away" Vegeta said weakly to her. 

"Well what do we have here?" Freeza said smirking.

"Leave her out this!" Vegeta yelled at him

"If I didn't know you I'll think you care" He said while walking toward her. Bulma took a step backward terrorized. 

"Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed, but Freeza grabbed by her neck with and brought her to him.

"Nice very nice" he said then slowly licked her left cheek. 

"Eww, get away from me you disgusting lizard!" she said revolted but Freeza just laughed and said while looking to a real pissed off Vegeta "I think your woman will do a very nice pet, don't worry Vegeta I'll take very good care of her for you after you're gone" then smirked.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Vegeta said painfully as Freeza's tail was shocking him.

"How touching?" he said laughing and put the squeeze on both Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey let her go!" Yamcha said to Freeza while charging him.

"You want her than catch!" Freeza said while throwing Bulma at him like a rag doll, she screamed and hit Yamcha who collapsed under the shock.

"Bulma are you ok?" he asked.

"I am…aaaaaaahhhhh!" she said when he saw a ki blast coming at them but this one got deviated by Piccolo.

"You again, I thought I eliminate you on Namek! No matter I'll gladly get rid of you again" he said while firing a beam from his finger while Piccolo fired a special beam canon, Freezer's beam hit the Namek on the chest while this one attacked transpierced Freeza's tail causing it to malfunction and freed Vegeta who felt loudly in the ground. 

"You are going to pay for that!" Freeza said while going to finished Piccolo with another beam but got shot on the back by Gohan.

"Leave Piccolo-san alone!" he said.

"You brat!" Freeza said while going to attack the young saiya-jin, but got stop in his track by the combine attack of Chiaotsu, Tien and Krillin.

"Mosquitoes! That's all you are" he said rage while taking some altitude "Now die!" he said while forming a Death Ball on the tip of his finger and sent it toward the planet.

"Oh shit we are going to die!" Krillin said as the enormous ball came right at them.

"It's over!" Gohan said while closing his eyes.

"No, I am too beautiful and too young to die!" Bulma said as the ball almost touched down, but out of nowhere Gokou appeared and caught it and turned super saiya-jin than sent the blast back to his owner.

"Gokou!!" his friend said together.

"Kakorott!" Vegeta said surprised.

"It's him" Freeza said in terror while watching the ball coming toward him but was paralyzed with fear.

"Freeza move!" king Cold said and his son snapped out of it and dodged the Death Ball just in time and this one left earth's atmosphere. 

"How did you got here so fast?" Freeza asked to Gokou.

"It a secret" this one said smiling then become serious and added "Leave now before if too late!" 

"I'll leave only when you and your little friends are destroyed!" Freeza said.

"So this is the saiya-jin that defeated you back on Namek?" king Cold asked.

"Yes it's him" replied Freeza.

"So what are you waiting for? Kill him!" king Cold said.

"With pleasure!" Freeza said while forming two Death Balls one in each index finger and sent it toward Gokou, this one caught them one in each hand and fused them together.

"Impossible!" Freeza said surprised.

"I made a big mistake sparing your life on Namek Freeza I won't make that same mistake again! Catch!" Gokou said while firing the ki ball giving it an extra boost, Freeza tried to catch it but couldn't handle it and got consumed by his own attack.

"No! Freeza!" king Cold shouted, then he turned his head to look at Gokou with hatred in his eyes but instead to attack him run away.

"Don't let him get away Kakorott!!" Vegeta said.

"Why is no threat to us now?" Gokou said.

"Haven't you learned anything? No matter how weak they are they still have a chance to beat you no matter how powerful you are! Imagine if you had come a few seconds later we'll be all space dust by now!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"He's right Gokou, don't let him get away!" Tien said and Gokou looked at his other friends who approved so he flew after the changeling who he saw got on his spaceship and took off.

"Sorry can't let you hurt anymore people" Gokou said and shoot the spaceship down which crashed miles away from them. In spite of Gokou's powerful blast king Cold had survived it but was seriously injured. He was trying to find a place to hide when he met face to face with Raditz who had decided to come watched the fight on site.

"Help me please; I'll give you whatever you want" he pleaded.

Will Raditz help Freeza's father? Find out in the next chapter of Unforgivable "Unexpected!"

A/N Thank you everyone your reviews everyone I really appreciated, and thank you Dark-Sephy I always try to be more or less accurate when using that stuff ^___^

  


* * *

[1] More like Freeza's End ^__~


	6. Unexpected

UNEXPECTED

"Help me please; I'll give you whatever you want" king Cold besought to Raditz who was wearing a tight t-shirt, black jeans that fit him like a second skin with a lab coat on top of it in which Cold mistook for a earthling. 

"And what that might be?" this one asked in the changeling tongue while raising an eyebrow arms crossed.

"Who are you?" king Cold asked scared and fall backward.

"One of the last surviving saiya-jin that your son wanted to destroy, it seems that today it's your family that finds itself in the extinction list" he said uncrossing his arms.

"I have nothing against saiya-jin; it's my son who hated them" this one replied.

"Of course" Raditz said.

"Will you help me?" this one asked uncertain.

"Sure" this one said thoughtful and gave him his hand that this one was going to reach for it when the saiya-jin's face darkened and formed an energy ball in his palm and fired it which consumed king Cold. Gokou who was talking with his friends sensed Raditz's ki at this instant and turned his head in the direction this one was.

"Hey Gokou, is everything alright?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah" this one replied dismissing the feeling. Hiding behind a rock Raditz was watching the little group of friends while thinking 'so baby brother had become a super saiya-jin, interesting. But this also means its going to be harder to defeat him, don't think you are off the hook yet little brother you'll pay for betraying me'

Later on Raditz returned to Dr Gero's lab where he found this one working on his cyborgs "Have been looking all over for you Raditz" Dr Gero said while turning toward him.

"News flash doctor your data on my brother are way outdated" Raditz said while letting himself dropped on a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is now a super saiya-jin which means your toys must be at least one hundred more powerful to be able to take him out"

"No way he could improve that much in such a short time"

"Well he did, not even I could defeat him now"

"If only my daughter would agree to lend us a hand by allowing us to use the nanobot technology to increase the strength of the cyborgs!" the doctor said angry.

"Yakusoku made herself clear, she won't help us but I know someone who can" Raditz said smiling while getting up.

"Where are you going this time?" Dr Gero asked.

"I am going to see a young friend of mine" Raditz said.

It was almost dark when Bruno drove home thinking that his new job wasn't challenging enough and began to miss his friends at ACC greatly. "I am so bore that I even miss San" he said aloud while parking his car.

"That most be horrible" a voice in the dark.

"Whose there?" he asked anxious.

"Don't fret kiddo it's only me" Raditz said while coming into the light.

"Raditz! What are you doing here? Quick come in!" he said while pushing the saiya-jin inside and looked around before getting in.

"Nice place you got there" Raditz said while standing in the middle of the well furnish living room.

"Well it pays to be a well known programmer. Anyway I never thought I'll see you again." he said while offering Raditz a seat.

"Same here" Raditz said.

"Now tell me how you guys staged your deaths, I have to say this was so cool I am angry at Yakusoku for not letting me in on her plan" Bruno said while giving a can of beer to Raditz

"Sorry kiddo, I don't know how she did it, I just woke up and found myself no longer in ACC ground" Raditz said. 

"Oh ok, I did receive an e-mail telling me that you guys weren't dead but at least you could have call time to time to give me news about yourselves but I guess Yakusoku was just being cautious. Now tell me what bring you here?" 

"Hum…I was wondering if you have back up of Yakusoku's works at ACC." Raditz said.

"No I don't, we aren't allow to have those at home. Why are you asking me for them? I am sure Yakusoku made back up of her works before blowing up the lab."

"Yes she did but they got destroy while escaping ACC and we were wondering if you can download them from ACC's main computer" Raditz lied.

"I don't think I can, you see I am discharge from the agency so I no longer have access inside. I won't be able to come back until they call me if they ever do" 

"Damn it!" Raditz said frustrated.

"Don't lose hope yet, there still a way to get them" Bruno said smiling mischievously.

"How?" Raditz asked with hope.

"By hacking into the ACC's main computers from the outside and I now how to do it, but I am going to need your help" he said while getting up.

"What do you want me to do?" Raditz said while following the young man to his basement which has more state-of-the-art equipments than Dr Gero's lab, the saiya-jin whistled and Bruno giggled. 

"We are going to need some of these stuffs later on, but first I have to make sure it's here."

"What is 'it'?" Raditz asked.

"Oh you'll see." he said while showing to Raditz what equipments to load to the truck, once they were done they hopped into the truck and drove south. After hours of driving they reached their destination which was an abandoned building in the middle of the desert.

"Welcome to ACC's first relay control, well was ACC's relay control a long time ago when the agency was first created." Bruno said while getting out of the truck.

"What was it used for?" Raditz asked while looking at the building. 

"It was a control tower for ACC's first satellite Neo, and believe it or not that satellite is still hovering in the sky and I bet I can access the agency computers with it, I just need to put Neo back online"

"Do you think that satellite is still in working order?"

"Well we soon going to find out" Bruno said while fighting with the entrance lock, with one push Raditz opened the door and the young boy thanked him while going in.

"Is it safe to be here? I mean don't think we can get caught here"

"Relax, there is only a few people who knows about that building and Neo and the people who does don't think it's a security treat. Big mistake." Bruno said while opening a fuse box and began the installation of a new generator. 

It took them at least one week to setup the lab and Bruno had succeeded on bringing Neo back online and began to work fervently on retrieving data from ACC's main frame computer.

"So are you two an item yet?" Bruno asked while waiting for the information to finish downloading.

"Who?" Raditz asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no" 

"What make you think we could be an 'item' like you say?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know, well…I was wondering that's all"

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering why Yakusoku did it; I mean why she saved you. This is so not her flunking her entire career through the window just to save you"

"So you think she has a personal reason to do so"

"If she has one I want to know it"

"So am I"

"So what are you planning on doing now? Don't tell me you still want to sell our planet."

"No, not anymore"

"Oh, why?"

"Let just say that my employer met with an unfortunate accident." Raditz said.

"Which was?" 

"My brother" 

"Speaking of which, do you still want revenge on your brother?"

"Yes I do, but have little chance to succeed now that he had become extremely powerful"

"I am not surprise of subject 165 prowess" Bruno said than closed his mouth with his hands for saying something he should but it was too late Raditz had heard it.

"Subject 165? Why did you call Kakorott that way?" Raditz said while looking at him.

"Oh nothing." Bruno said laughing nervously.

"Tell me, did the ACC do something to my brother?" Raditz said and Bruno sighed.

"Well better tell you. Yes, your brother have been to ACC's headquarter when he was a kid"

"How?"

"When your brother came here years ago, ACC's satellite didn't pick him up an old man named Gohan found him and raise him as his own, until the kid got an accident seriously enough that he had to rush him to a hospital. The doctor in charge was Mai Gero which will become an agent of ACC after she saved your brother's life with her new restorative technology."

'No fucking way!' Raditz thought.

"That's how they discovered your brother unusual brain waves pattern, they soon discover that it was some kind of message so they found a way to download it but were unable to decipher it though."

'Here I thought that Kakorott forgot because he hit his head, but it was these imbeciles that messed his brain up!' and then said aloud "What else they did to him?" Raditz asked.

"Don't know its top secret"

"Is there any files concerning him you might find while trying to get Yakusoku work?" Raditz said.

"I might but I have to know where to look. Ah all done!" Bruno said while giving a disk to Raditz containing Yakusoku entire work for ACC.

"Thank you I don't know what we'll do without your help."

"Oh stop you making me blush." Bruno said smiling.

"I owe you one kiddo"

"No problems, if you want anything you know were to find me." Bruno said while getting ready to leave.

"Can I ask you for one more favor?" Raditz said.

"Yes, what do you need?" Bruno asked and Raditz smirked.

Raditz was traveling back to Dr Gero's lab smiling, in his hand was all the information needed to finish the cyborgs, but that wasn't the only reason he was smiling he was working on a way to get even at his brother and if everything went well he might succeed. 

"Hey doctor, look what I got!" Raditz said while tossing the disk around and Dr Gero caught it from his hands.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yup"

"Perfect I am going to work on it immediately"

"Knock yourself out. By the way do you know where I could find your daughter?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, she has a house at the border of North city; let me give you the address" Dr Geo said while writing it on a peace of paper.

"Thanks doc, see you later" Raditz said while taking the piece of paper from Dr Gero and left.

Yakusoku came out of a store with her full with groceries when Raditz approached her. "What's up doc?" he said to her.

"You are the last person I expected to see here, did my father send you? Whatever he wants my answer will be no" she said while walking toward the next store.

"I came here on my own, wanted to see you have you been doing." he said while taking one of the bags she was carrying but had to put the effort because it was very heavy.

"Wow have you been working out?" he said surprised how easily she was carrying those bags around.

"You are so lame, even when they come from another planet they still come up with the same pickup line." she said more for herself than for him.

"Will you need some assistance of any sort?" he asked.

"Yea, can you think you can got to this store over there and get me these things on the list, I'll take care of the rest" she said giving him half of the paper she was holding.

"Sure" he said while taking the paper and went to get the stuffs in the paper while getting out he saw a guy snatching Yakusoku purse and run with it.

"Hey you come back here!" she shouted at the thief, then turn to Raditz and said "Hey go after him" she said but this one gave her a blank face. "Never mind" she said while giving him her bags and took off her right shoes from her foot and threw it at the man. It landed directly on his skull knocking him out, and then she limped toward him and took her purse back while putting her shoe back at her feet.

"Nice throw" Raditz said.

"Thank you" she said while walking toward her car, Raditz followed her of the eyes and smile.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she asked.

"Coming" Raditz said while putting the bags in the trunk and sat on the passenger seat next to her, and they drove away silently and Raditz thought 'We must look like an item that way' he said while looking at the woman sitting next to him. At Raditz surprised Yakusoku house wasn't isolated from civilization like Bruno's, she was living in a nice little neighborhood where children were playing in the street and everyone knew each other first name. Yakusoku parked her car in front of a sky blue and white townhouse. 

"Hi Lorna, how are you today? Hi sir" said a woman and a blue dress.

"I am fine thank you, how's the family?" Yakusoku replied.

"They are fine, thank you. Are we going to see you later at Joe's barbecue?" she said.

"Yes, I'll be there" Yakusoku said while getting out of the car.

"Lorna?" Raditz asked whispering.

"It's my name"

"Since when?"

"Since I was born" she replied annoyed, then turned her head to see that the woman was still there waiting to be introduced no doubt.

"Mrs. St Clare, meet a friend of mine Dr Raditz"

"Nice to meet you doctor, will he be accompanying you tonight?" Mrs. St Clare asked.

"No, he won't be"

"Too bad see you later, bye" the woman leaving.

"Bye" Yakusoku said and Raditz to ask.

"Dr Raditz?"

"Yea that'll give her something to talk about"

"To make you look good"

"What-ever" she said while opening the door.

Raditz found himself sitting in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand while Yakusoku was putting everything away. 

"I know you aren't here to only pay me a visit, state your real reason" she said.

"I want to become a super saiya-jin and I know you'll be able to help me achieve it" Raditz said.

"A super saiya-jin uh? What is that?" she asked.

"It's the ultimate transformation of a saiya-jin warrior; it's being powerful beyond imagination"

"So you want me to help you reach that level so you can go after Gokou and kill him"

"Not that easy I'll have to defeat him first which won't be easy because my brother had already reach that level"

"The answer is no"

"Wouldn't you like to know if I can do it?"

"Why should I?"

"You have rebuilt this body wouldn't you like to test is full potential?' Raditz asked and he saw that Yakusoku was thinking about the perspective. 

"Will you do it if I promise you I won't kill my brother, after all he wasn't the one who killed me?"

"Oh please don't expect me to believe you"

"Why not?"

"I know your kind you'll do and say anything to obtain what you want"

"You are right, I'll 'do anything' to reach my objective. Being a super saiya-jin is a dream come true for all saiya-jin and my brother was able to do it and I know I can I just need your help"

"I hate when that happened." she said.

"Does that mean yes?" Raditz asked and the woman nodded. 

"Hear this you better keep your word or I'll spend the rest of my life making you regret it" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"I swear to you I won't kill my brother" he said.

"Ok then, we have a deal" she said shaking his hand.

Dr Yakusoku accepted to help Raditz in his quest of reaching the super saiya-jin level and this one promised not to kill his brother, can he be trusted? Don't miss the next chapter of Unforgivable "Matter of War and Matter of Heart!" See ya soon and leave a word ^__~


	7. Matter of War and Matter of Heart

MATTER OF WAR AND MATTER OF HEART

Yakusoku and Raditz were still shaking hands his stomach started growling loudly. He chuckled embarrassed. 

"By the sound of this I can say you missed breakfast and lunch" Yakusoku said while looking at him.

"Hehehe yeah, was too busy running errands" he said.

"How ironic this is, one of the mightiest saiya-jin warrior is now an errand boy." She said indifferently.

"I know." Raditz said sadly while looking at the floor so he can hide his real feeling, anger.

"Well it seems that we'll be going to that barbecue after all, after we eat a little something that is." she said while setting the table and began to microwave various dishes. Raditz just sat there watching her, there was something about that woman he couldn't quite understand 'What are you thinking the earthlings are a weird breed of people anyway.' he thought while emptying his plates. When they were done Yakusoku went upstairs to fresh up while Raditz was looking around. There were pictures of a little brown-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair smiling on the walls. The pictures were taking on different places, since she was a baby until age nine. The saiya-jin pickup up one of the picture and looked at it more closely, she looked quite familiar.

"Put that back in its place." Yakusoku said while coming down wearing a sleeveless white shirt with red skirt with white spot along with flat red shoes, she had her hair down with a red band on her silver-white hair.

"Is that your daughter?" Raditz asked while hanging it up on the wall.

"I don't have any child." She replied.

"No way, don't tell me the kid in the pictures is you?" Raditz asked puzzled.

"It's me." she replied callously.

"You had brown hair when you were a kid, what's up with the white hair?" Raditz asked.

"I dye them so they could go with my red and white outfits" she just said. Raditz raised an eyebrow thinking 'One thing for sure about that woman, you can never tell when she's joking' 

"I sincerely hope that Joe has enough food to fill you up." She said while walking at the door and Raditz went ahead and opened the door for her; she passed him then stopped a second and looked at him.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"Nothing, let's go I can smell the ribs from here. Joe is truly the king of the grill, you'll like his cuisine."

"Ok" Raditz said who really didn't care he was so angry that he could eat the steaks just raw. The soiree went without incident as Raditz learned a little bit more about earthling customs; they were quite friendly he thought, but if asked he wouldn't hesitate to wipe them off from existence in a second. He spent the afternoon watching her chatting with the others and even played with the children but still she was expressionless.

'Does she ever smile? Anyway I don't care, once I get my revenge over my brother and his green friend I'll hightail out of here.' He thought.

"Raditz, we are leaving" She said while saying goodbye to the neighbors. They walked silently side by side back to the house, until she broke the silence and said.

"Are you going to spend the night here?"

"If you don't mind." Raditz said.

"I don't mind." she said while opening the door and Raditz wondered how she could feel safe having him alone in her house. He stood at the guestroom's door while she was preparing everything for him.

"Nice and cozy." She said once done but when she wanted to leave the room Raditz wouldn't move away to let her pass. So she just crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked her puzzled.

"Why should I?" she answered.

"Because of who I am, I could do to you the worse things a woman could imagine happening to her." He said looking at her strait in the eyes.

"Oh, well go ahead." She said calmly. 

Raditz was thinking grabbing her by her swan neck and threw her to the bed, ripping her clothes off and hurt her until she begged him to kill her, but while he was lost in his thoughts he heard "Goodnight Raditz-san." He snapped out of it only to see Yakusoku calmly leaving the room and closed the door after her. The saiya-jin just learned one more thing about the doctor, she wasn't easily intimidated. He smiled to himself and went to bed. 

She was already up when he woke up; she was sitting in the kitchen sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper still in her red nightgown, as soon she acknowledge his presence she got up and began to serve him breakfast. Raditz just sat down and enjoyed the view as every time she walked back and forth into the sun light coming from the windows her nightgown became translucent. When she was done serving him she stood by one of the windows enjoying the sun. Raditz didn't pay any attention to his breakfast as he couldn't help himself from staring at her. Soon she noticed that he wasn't eating and discovered why.

"Have you never seen a woman in her nightgown before?" she asked while moving away from the window. Raditz chuckled and replied.

"I saw women in all kind of outfits." He replied still not leaving her of the eyes.

"Ok then, so stop staring at my body." She said truly annoyed, and Raditz just laughed. "I am going to get dress." She rushed out the kitchen while he started eating his sausages. She came back later one fully dress with dress pants, high heel, white shirt and her lab coat on.

"Are you going to dad or shall we begin working on your case?" she asked him who was getting ready to leave.

'What do you have in mind?" he asked him.

"I don't know yet, but I'll sure need more data on that transformation for example what trigger it" she said.

"Yea, but first we'll need a place to work and I know just where." He said.

"Ok, show me." She said and they both drove toward ACC's old relay tower. "This place is perfect!" she said while exploring the inside the old building.

"Good. I gotta go, meet you later." Raditz said leaving. One hour later while Yakusoku was making some plans, when she heard tires screeching outside, she went to look who this was in a hole when she saw Bruno getting off his car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked to the young scientist.

"Hi Dr Yakusoku, how are you?" the young man said.

"I am fine, answer the question." She said.

"Nice to see you too." Bruno said pouting.

"I don't want you to get involve in this. If General Roswell discovered about this he'll…" she started.

"He won't, so calm down." The boy reassured her.

"How did you find him?" she asked.

"Well he found me."

"I am going to kill him." 

"Oh, why I thought you sent him."

"No I didn't."

"Oh well I am here, and I won't be left out this time." He said, she sighed and said

"I am sure going to need your help in this one. Ok then, here what I have in mind to do. I want to turn this building into a research center and a training area." She began to explain to him.

"So you are really going to help him, I am very surprised."

"You and me both." She said.

"So why are you helping him?" Bruno asked her.

"I always find the saiya-jin race a fascinating subject; I want to study him even further to see how my modifications affected him, too bad I only have one subject." She said sighing.

"Oh, this is your reason." Bruno said disappointed.

"What did you think it was?" she asked him curious.

"I don't know, a certain researcher fell in love with her test subject and helped him escape." Bruno said grinning.

"What do you think this is? A stupid soap opera and Kami I hate those!" she said and Bruno began to laugh. 

When Raditz came back later on, he received a dressing down from a not so happy Yakusoku, but once the matter was settled everyone began to work on the new lab after she made sure he didn't tell Bruno whom she was the daughter. 

Yakusoku tell them what they will need, Bruno brought them and Raditz put them together. The two men only came to the tower only after work while Yakusoku spent most of the time there and even brought some personnel things she might need.

One day during the wiring Raditz mixed up the wrong colors and got electrocuted, his hair that didn't totally grow back to their usual length was standing on his skull like a porcupine. When she saw him she began to laugh to tears, and Raditz was surprised to hear her nice clear laugh, her face had a nice rosy shade from laughing so hard.

"Not funny." he said while trying to get his hair down.

"Sorry." She said while wiping her eyes while going to the bathroom.

"That's a first." Bruno said.

"Uh?"

"You made her laugh; something that even my jokes wasn't able to do." 

"This is because your jokes are corny." Raditz said.

"No they aren't!" Bruno protested.

The three friends spent most of their time working at the relay tower; Bruno had his radio blaring rock/pop music which didn't seem to bother Yakusoku or Raditz who were preoccupied in building the training area. When she wasn't working with Raditz she was absorbed in studying the data Raditz had brought on Vegeta and Gokou, the ones Dr Gero had collected on them.

One day Bruno was showing to Raditz some moves he had picked up by throwing a kick at him, the poor scientist slipped and fell on his rear during his demonstration.

"Oh shit, I think I ripped my pants!" Bruno said while getting up.

"Not bad at all for a novice but let me show you how it's done!" Raditz said laughing while showing to Bruno the correct way to move. Yakusoku had stopped what she was doing for a moment to watched them thinking that Bruno shouldn't get to attach to the alien, but she knew that was already the case. She sighed 'He should know he won't stay here forever one day or another he's going to leave us.' she thought.

Life at the tower wasn't as monotonous it might sound like, as the female scientist had her hand full with that saiya-jin male who seemed to be unable to keep his hands and tail for himself. Every time they were a little to close to each other his hands will 'accidentally' be on her person, and as time went by these wandering hands seemed to get on more intimate places. There wasn't a day Bruno wouldn't hear these words from Yakusoku:

'Raditz!' 

'Get your hands of me!' 

'Hey get away from me!' 

'What in the world you think you are doing?' 

'Do you really have to be that close?' 

'Scram!' 

The young man would giggle and Yakusoku would glare at him. The time she spent we these two men had changed her greatly she wasn't as frigid she used to be, as her impassible feature began to change but most of her new expressions were anger and annoyance.

"Hey Raditz you better stop playing." Bruno told him one day after one of his little accident.

"Playing? Who's playing?" he asked innocently.

"Stop poking her ok or you'll regret it one day and don't say I didn't warn you."

The training simulator chamber was an amalgam of the one at ACC's and Bulma's GR machine which made it ten times more effective; Bruno had programmed various kind of fighting bots modeled after Dr Gero past androids but even more powerful, the walls of the chamber was a magnetic field which could absorb all the energies gave off during a training session.

"Everything is ready to go." Yakusoku said.

"We should celebrate by going out, we sure deserved it." Bruno said to the others.

"I don't know." She said.

"Aw come on! Just for tonight please, and I know a nice place too." Bruno said.

"Ok then." She said and the three friends went partying on the nearest bar close to the tower which was pretty far away.

They sat at a table and chilled out, hour later Bruno went to get some more drinks and when he was coming back he walked on the foot of a biker who wouldn't accept an apology, Raditz seeing the young scientist was in trouble he got up to go clear things out.

"Just don't kill anyone." Yakusoku said.

"Don't worry." He said smiling, it wasn't long before a bar fight took place, of course Raditz went easy on them so they could come back for more or brought some friends along, and then came the police, so Bruno told him their better split so this one grabbed the others and flew through the window. It was clearly the saiya-jin was too drunk to fly as he flew right through a billboard miles away, the three friends found themselves laying on top of each on a building still hazy from the shock when Yakusoku screamed 

"RADITZ!!! Take your hand off me right now!"

"Hehehe sorry." This one said while taking his hand away which didn't fell by accident between the woman's legs.

"Jerk!" she said while getting up.

"A little help, please" Bruno said on the ground.

"I think we better drove back, who got the car? I'll be driving." Yakusoku said.

The next day Raditz began his training while Yakusoku monitoring him, everything went well for awhile until the woman decided to get revenge for all the misery he put her through for the past months by changing the level of the exercise from low to high. 

"Hey what's going on?" he said when his routine began to be more strenuous.

"The commends are malfunctioning." Yakusoku said.

"Shut them down! Shut them down!" he shouted when the bots began to fire powerful energy blasts.

"I am trying." Yakusoku said while doing her nails. 

The poor saiya-jin couldn't keep up and got beat up into a pulped by his training bots. He left the chamber crawling on his belly exhausted his outfit in pieces, Bruno shook his head when he saw him

"Told you so."

"Oh shut up!" he replied as he understood that all this wasn't an accident, but unfortunately he didn't learn his lesson as he began to bluntly make sexual advance to the woman who began to fell short of ideas to make him stop, none of her treats seemed to work nor the use of the training room as revenge tools. 

Every time the saiya-jin used the training room he had to face a life threatening experience when Yakusoku was monitoring. One day while doing his usual routine, Raditz asked Yakusoku to change the level and she did so without retaliation in her mind. He had to go against three androids twice his size and power and seemed to be doing alright so Yakusoku left her station and went to get a drink when she heard a big explosion which shook the entire tower, she dropped her glass and run toward the training chamber opened the door and went inside. When the smoke cleared she saw Raditz laying in the floor, he wasn't moving and breathing. She kneeled near him while taking his pulse, but couldn't feel or hear anything. 

"Raditz, Raditz! Please wake up!" she said scared while performing CPR.

"What's going on?" Bruno said who just came back from work and felt the shockwave on his way here.

"Come on Raditz breathe!" Yakusoku said while doing the mouth to mouth, then suddenly Raditz's hands hold her down while he kissing her passionately at the great surprised of the woman. When that moment was passed, Yakusoku slapped Raditz so hard that his head bounced on the floor, she got up and left the room pissed, while the saiya-jin slowly got on his feet while massaging the bump on his head.

"Ouch" Bruno said.

"Hehehe I think she likes me." Raditz said and the young scientist sweat dropped.

"You know here on earth we have other ways to seduce a woman than harassing her." Bruno said while bandaging his head.

"I know, you told me before and I saw Ore using these on her didn't work I think my own method will do"

"You think? I mean I never saw her using violence before just verbal warning."

"Dude, I am the one who had her lips against mine. I can tell."

"If you say so." Bruno said not convince but soon he began to wonder as Yakusoku got less and less offended at Raditz's assaults.

'Is she actually playing his game? Naw!' he thought. Since this not so quite first kiss Yakusoku really get back personally at Raditz, by slapping, hitting, and walked on his tail.

"Aw man, you two better not plans on having children." Bruno said aggravated and Yakusoku began to blush deeply.

Lately Yakusoku had remarked that Raditz had been slacking on his training lately and brought it to his attention.

"At that rate you'll never become a super saiya-jin! You better spent more time training less time flirting with these hippies!" she said.

"Is that jealousy I heard in your voice doctor?" Raditz asked smirking.

"Oh please! Anyway you do have the right to stay a looser while your brother and Vegeta are already reached that level leaving you way behind. Well it seems that you are pleased to be the weakest saiya-jin alive!" She said to him and this one growled and protested.

"I had to go easy on myself because I didn't feel too good lately."

"Yeah, right…weakling." she said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok, I'll get back on it right away." He said while going into the training chamber.

"Now we are talking." She said pleased. While monitoring him she noticed how sloppy his fighting with bots was, so she picked up the microphone and shouted in the intercom.

"Stop fooling around!"

"Yakusoku I don't feel so good." his voice came weakly to her as he fell on his knee panting. Seeing this she shut down the ongoing exercise and came down to him.

"You better not be playing!" she warned him, but as she got closer she knew he wasn't. Raditz was very pale and was holding his chest while moaning in pain.

"Raditz what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"It's…it's…my…heart." He said painfully.

Oh-huh Raditz is sick if you want to know what's wrong with him don't miss the next revelatory chapter of Unforgivable "Weird Proposal!" 


	8. Weird Proposal

WEIRD PROPOSAL

Things had really changed between the three friends for the past two years and a half. Yakusoku began to give serious thought about her weird relationship with that alien while Bruno was making himself rare in the tower telling Raditz he was very busy but told Yakusoku the reason why. The female scientist had to understand that her young protégée had grown up and made his decision about how to live his own life and she was the last person who will ever judge him, but still she missed him most of the time. 

She was unable to recognized herself anymore, what happened to 'People aren't important only my work is' credo? She had gotten too much attached to the two men, and even if she tried to convince herself to the opposite, deep down she knew the truth but decided to just ignore it. She had thought if she kept herself hidden behind that cold wall she would be safe and people would leave her alone, it worked until she met Bruno and Raditz. The wall was unable to shield her against them; they had found their way in somehow and she couldn't get rid of them they were here to stay. She saw in Bruno that little brother she never had; she thought that his tactic to get close to her was similar to Raditz's, invading her personal space; when she first met Bruno this one just kept following her around like her shadow, she had found it very annoying at first but with time she accepted him, and even became best friends, the only friend she can remember having in her entire life.

Then came Raditz, at first he was just an assignment but now he was much more, and she wasn't sure what this was, but fate will tell her soon and she knows it. Every thing were like a dream, she was working/living with the two most amazing people in her life even if one of them didn't quite understand what personnel space was and couldn't help himself from touching her, but she just told herself that she was a woman and he was a man it gets obvious, this wasn't the first time she dealt with that kind of situation but Raditz's case was hell lot different. He was hunting her and she knew he'll catch her one day or another she won't be able to run but didn't want to think about it. 

She was scared now, totally terrified. She was scared of ended up alone like before, she didn't want to go hide behind that wall like before, where she was forced to live, but she had began to broke it down little by little so she can live on her own term no matter what the consequences. But now her little dream was over as loneliness befallen once again upon her. Bruno had fallen in love and want nothing else than to be with his lover, and the man she had begun to care about was dying, and this time she felt powerless to save him.

Yakusoku had lost track of time, as she just sat there without moving for three days watching over the suffering saiya-jin.

"You've got to do something!" Bruno said when he came back three days later after Raditz first felt the full effect of the heart virus.

"What? I don't know what to do Bruno I really don't!" she said near tears and Bruno couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen her like that and didn't think it was possible, Yakusoku was in distress, no way!

"Come on, if there one person who can save him it is you! You've done it before and you can do it again. Nothing is different"

"No, you wrong before he was nothing for me but now…" she said hesitantly. 

"Well one more reason to save him, because I know you can and I bet he does to. He needs your help."

"I know, but I can't even think clearly, it hurts Bruno. It hurts me to see him that way." She said in tears.

"Snap out of it! It's not the time to get mushy, put yourself together and find a cure for that disease!" Bruno ordered as he pushed her out of the room.

"Will you stay here with him while I am working on it? Because I'll have to go back to my lab to do it" she asked.

"Yes, I won't leave his side I promise." He said.

"What about…?" she began.

"I am going to call him right away to let him know that I won't be seeing him for awhile, he'll understand." He said while smiling softly at her.

"Thank you Bruno."

"No problem, now go!" he said and she turned her head and said to Raditz.

"I commend you not to die on me, ok." she said.

"Mother!" Raditz shouted in his delirium.

"Huh? What did he just say?" She asked Bruno.

"I don't know this wasn't saiyago." Bruno replied, Yakusoku just sighed and exited the room she had a cure to find and she didn't have a lot of time in finding it.

Raditz was dreaming, he was dreaming of a life he was told to forget, but never could. In his dreams he always saw that short brown-haired woman with her soft brown skin cuddling him in her arms, his adoptive mother. When he was born his power level was rather low, and like all the babies fallen in that category he was sent away to a small planet called Kamiya[1]-sei with the mission to conquer it once he had became strong enough. 

When his pod crash-landed on Kamiya-sei, Raditz was lucky to be found by a woman named Magnolia she took him in and raised him as her own along with her six other children. The Kamiya-jin looked the same as earthling and was a peaceful race rule by strict laws.

Tulip, Magnolia husband named Raditz Dandelion because he wasn't very fond of this troublesome kid and always call him a bad weed, but if someone could take care of a wild child like Raditz it was surely him, he was a very strict father who didn't raise no fool and Raditz got more that he bargain for. Raising and disciplining him was a real challenge for Tulip who wouldn't tolerate Raditz defying character. 

Life was pretty harsh on Dandelion who seemed unable to stay out of trouble and his siblings were most of the time the cause of his misery, but Magnolia's love for that boy like no other made it easier for him to bear. Five year-old Dandelion loves his mother as she was the only one who showed him kindness, when trouble was in sight he could always run to her for protection where no one can hurt him, but no one could be protected against him when one night of a full moon he turned into a weremonkey and destroyed the entire city killing everyone his mother included, her death will hunt him for the rest of his live.

"I am sorry mother!" he said in his dream and Bruno sighed, Yakusoku better hurry up with that cure.

After leaving Raditz with Bruno, Yakusoku got in her car in drove toward his father's lab. She didn't feel going back there but didn't have a choice, if she wanted to find a cure for that sickness she'll have to consult Y1 her mother AI computer.

"Do you know where Raditz is?" Dr Gero asked her when she got there.

"He's at the tower but can't be any help to you know because he's dying." She said while walking inside.

"Dying? What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Don't have the time, talk to you later." She said while putting her hand on a panel on the far end wall in the lab, a laser beam scanned her body and an elevator door appeared in the wall she got inside and went down. Dr Gero just stood there lost in his thoughts. 

The secret elevator door opened five hundred feet below to what seemed to be a spaceship similar to Freeza's. Her father never set foot down there because he wasn't permitted by the scanner only she could open the trap door in the lab. She was walking down the creepy hallway in the dark toward the control room. The door opened automatically for her to enter.

Welcome back Yakusoku, the Synchronization Pod is ready for you. The computer said.

"I won't be using it today. I just want you to analyze that blood sample." She said while placing Raditz's blood sample in a vial in the centrifuge machine.

You haven't return here for the past two years to make your report, what have you been doing Yakusoku? the computer asked.

"Just run the test!" she said angry.

What's this? You need to go to the SP I have to run a full diagnosis on you. 

"I will, but first analyze that blood." Yakusoku said while calming down.

Acknowledge, examination of blood sample will be complete in forty-eight hours. Now it is time to go to the SP.

"Not before the result and a cure Y1" she said while taking a seat in front of the computer.

Should I remind you that your only mission here on earth is to gather information on this planet like Mai should have done years ago

"There is more to life than just gathering data Y1."

Maybe so, but it is your duty to carry on Mai's work that's why you are here.

"Yes, I know and I'll complete the mission" Yakusoku said while looking in the floor. 

Forty-eight hours later

Examination completed Y1 said.

"Report" Yakusoku said.

A deadly virus was found in the blood sample, it causes the hardening of heart's walls and impaired SA node causing irregular and painful heart contraction thus impairing blood circulation. If not treated immediately the subject will die The AI said while downloading information about the virus's DNA and the way it works.

"Tell me something I don't know." Yakusoku said.

"This heart virus or KH virus is man-made."

"What? By whom?"

ACC agency

"I should have known, this most be one of their bio-weapons but how did it ended up circulating and infecting people?"

Security breach 2-4-8-0-2. It happened two years ago, after half of Section 49 was destroyed. KH virus was able to stay in incubation before being able to spread in the air. the AI said while Yakusoku was pale.

'Oh no! That's mean this is my entire fault!' she thought than said aloud "Does the agency had devise any kind of cure?" 

Negative

"Can we find one?"

The virus has many flaws it is possible to find one

"What's the estimated time to come up with one Y1?"

Three years maximum

"What? No Way! I don't think he can hold on up that long!"

You are right he only has three months to live.

"So we got the same time to find that cure! Come on Y1 I know we can do it we have all that we need right here! Now do a new calculation how long will it take?"

If we work 24/7 only a month

"We have no time to lose let's get started" Yakusoku said while walking toward the lab.

We were sent here to gather data not to play researcher Yakusoku

"Let's say this will be an addy to your data bank, now stop complaining and help me find that cure!"

Ready to comply

"Much better." Yakusoku said sighing.

Bruno was still watching over Raditz when Yakusoku came back one month later with the cure.

"How is he?" she asked him.

"Not good he had fallen into coma two days ago and didn't wake up from it since. What do you got?"

"A cure, I hope." She said while taking a little bottle in her purse containing a purple substance and gave it orally to Raditz through a small tube.

"Now what?" Bruno asked.

"We wait, but you can leave if you want to. I'll take care of things from here." She said smiling.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes"

"Ok, call me as soon he wakes up."

"I will."

"Bye, see you later!" Bruno said while leaving the room. 

Yakusoku stayed at Raditz's side until he fully recover from his disease. "It seemed that you've done it again doctor." Raditz told her when he woke up.

"So it seemed, you gave us quite a scare." She said giving him a weak smile.

"So the cold-hearted doctor was worry about me, I am touched." He said and Yakusoku sighed while leaving the room.

"Wait, I didn't mean that! Sorry, I want to thank you for saving me again." Raditz said.

"You are welcome." She said closing the door. 

Once he felt up to it Raditz resumed his training and as usual Yakusoku was monitoring his progress. As soon he started training again he discovered that the KH virus had weakening him greatly.

"Darn it at this rate I'll never make it!" he said angry while standing in the middle of the training room.

"It's just a little setback." Yakusoku said in the microphone and Raditz growled in frustration while leaving the room.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" She said but the saiya-jin didn't answer, she sighed and shut down the training room took the result of training progress and went after him. Raditz was undressing when she entered the room. She just stood there watching him when Raditz said smirking. 

"Do you like what you see?"

She scoffed replying "Oh please"

"So why were you staring?" 

"I am not at all impressed by your physic Raditz; I repaired it remember, I know every single inch of it. So spare me." She said.

"That's true, you have seen me naked more time I can count, and maybe it is time I see yours." He said smiling; Yakusoku didn't like that light in his eyes so she retreated toward the door that closed shut in front of her.

"Stop playing around Raditz I have work to do." She said calmly.

"It can wait, but I can't wait anymore" He said while walking toward her and stopped to smell her hair. "You smell so good."

"Yeah its call perfume, I'll buy you a bottle if you want." She said while pushing him away and took a hold of the door knob, but he pulled her away and dropped her in the bed. She let out a little screamed of surprised when he jumped on her and ripped her clothes off leaving only her bra and panty on.

"What are you crazy?! Stop this right now!" She ordered, but Raditz just smiled wickedly while taking off her bra. 'This isn't happening? Is he serious in going through this' She thought and the light touch she felt on her person answered to that question. She began to struggle but he immobilized her by putting his weight on her.

"Raditz plea…" she began but couldn't finish that sentence as Raditz seized her lips in his and began to kiss her fervently. She tried to push him away but finally gave in while returning the kiss, Raditz smiled in his mind while deepening his kiss. He finally broke it and began to kiss her neck and began to tease her breasts with his tongue while his tail slid slowly between her legs while gently stroking her womanhood. She closed her eyes focusing on these wonderful sensations that were overtaking her senses. Raditz tail took down her panty while this one slowly spread her legs apart and with one movement of the hip penetrated her. She let out a faint cry of pain but soon she began to moan in pleasure as he began to move slowly in her before taking some speed while spacing himself. They began to moan louder and louder while Yakusoku was telling him to go faster and harder until they both reach orgasm and Raditz let himself dropped at her side panting.

"Wow wasn't that great?" he asked her.

"Yea." She said and threw a punch at Raditz that ejected him from the bed who hit the wall hard.

"What was that for?" Raditz said surprised.

"For forcing yourself in me you big jerk!" she said while pulling the cover on her.

"Forcing? If I remember right you were the one screaming for more in the end! And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I do!" he said annoyed. 

"That's not the point!"

"What is it uh? Why can you be just like everyone else?"

"I am different ok, and I am not those brainless hippies that you like screwing around! I am not a one nightstand!"

"You know you are not, and it never occurred to me to treat you as such." Raditz said while getting up.

"Of course you were thinking in making me your sex slave. Come in and out as it pleases you then."

"No, I would never do that"

"You just did! Now that you got what you want I hope you'll leave me alone for now one." She said while wrapping the cover around her and left the room. 

"Yakusoku wait!" Raditz said while rapidly putting his pants on.

"Just leave me alone ok. I am going home and I don't come after me, ever!" she said while walking toward her room at the other side of the tower.

"Yakusoku I am very sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Of course guys like only think with their dicks!" she said angry.

"You are right I am a dickhead! I should have known better, but after all these years trying to get to you I didn't know what to do anymore."

"Oh so you think jumping her would be a great idea to speed things up. Good thinking genius!"

"I was wrong, I shouldn't force you that way, but I know that you would never agree to be with me otherwise."

"Have you ever asked yourself why?"

"Because I am unworthy of you." He said while trying to get on her good side. 

"No you monkey brain even though I could add it to the many reasons of why I shouldn't allow myself to love you, and I know you know most of them."

"Which are?" Raditz asked.

"Raditz the only thing you want is revenge over your brother and once you get it you are going to leave. So why bother huh?"

"So you really have feelings for me."

"Of course you dummy! Why else would I'll be here? But I think the only thing you wanted is to screw me! You did, so leave me be." 

"Yakusoku please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, because…Yakusoku will you like to be the mother of my children?"

The precarious relationship between the Yakusoku and Raditz just got a lot more interesting but their relationship isn't the only one to be that way! So don't miss the next Chapter of Unforgivable "What Love Got to Do With It!" See ya soon and don't forget to review!

  


* * *

[1] Flower ^__^


	9. What's Love Got to Do With It?

WHAT'S LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT

"Be the mother of your children?" Yakusoku asked as she didn't quite understand what the saiya-jin was asking.

"Yes, that's what man in this world say when he wants to take wife, right?" Raditz said confuse.

"Would to you like to marry me, that's what he supposed to say Raditz." She said irritated.

"Oh well, on Vegeta-sei that's what we say." He said smiling.

"Yeah, right. Wait a second! Are you asking me to marry you?" She said surprised.

'And she kept saying I am slow' he said under is breath before saying aloud "Yes, that's what I am asking."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I am serious"

"What? Do you think I am stupid? Weren't you listening to me?"

"Actually I was Yakusoku. I've been thinking about what you kept telling me about how lucky I am to have a second chance in life and how pointless it was to waste my life in pursuit of revenge against my brother. I didn't pay no mind to your words until now, but after dying once and almost bite it twice it occurred to me that you were right. All my life I've been some kind of drifter, traveling throughout the galaxies, destroying life for money. This was my way of life, that's what I know and it never bothered me until now. I came to remember that my life wasn't always like this, I once have a family people who cared for me loved me but I ended up hurting them; and then I learned the truth about my real origin, who I really am. I am a saiya-jin, a space warrior and killing my adoptive parents was ok I was just doing my job." Raditz said while repressing a sob and Yakusoku was looking at him sadly.

"They told me to forget everything about that life, these people didn't matter, that my mother didn't matter and I listened to them, but the life they offered me could never replace what I've lost. My mother was gone because I've killed her, for what? So some madman could make a profit." He said in tears.

"I am so sorry." Yakusoku said while trying to hold him in her arms but he moved away.

"No. You have to know, I've destroyed so many lives without remorse but I can never forgive myself for taking hers but still this didn't help me to stop hurting people because I didn't have any reason not to. I came here after my brother, trying to get him to try that despicable life which was mine, I got killed and forgotten. You are right I got a second chance to rebuild what I've destroyed long ago and I want to do it with you." He said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you are the one who always bring me back. I don't know who else could be better placed to be the mother of my children than you." He said

"Oh" she said disappointed because that wasn't the answer she was waiting for.

"Yakusoku?"

"Sorry but I gotta go." She said walking away.

"Please don't go. I need you."

"Yeah I've heard you need a woman to carry your children but being a surrogate mother isn't in my job description." She said coldly.

"Why does everything must be difficult with you?" Raditz asked.

"Let me think. You came on this planet to annihilate us, your brother and his friend got rid of you before you did. You died and I don't know by what miracle you came back to life after being dead for so long, but still you tried to kill us, then we decided to eliminate you but I didn't know what came over me to free you. Once freed you planed to get revenge and to do so you came asking me for help and I accepted, why? I don't really know. You got sick and almost died and I worked day and night to find a cure, this was good because a lot of people's live have been saved. Once cured you couldn't find any other way to thanks me by forcing me into bed, and now you have the nerve to ask me to bare your children! You are right I AM difficult!" she said pissed while walking away.

"Yakusoku, just tell me what to do for not loosing you and I'll do it." He said and she stopped in her tract and without looking at him she answered.

"Just leave me alone."

Years earlier in the Capsule Corporation ground

"I can't believe you are helping him out!" Yamcha said to Bulma who was sitting on the veranda while watching Vegeta yelling at a blond-haired young man who was hired to help Dr Briefs in programming the saiya-jin's prince training bots.

"Why?" She asked aloof.

"Why? Bulma, this guy is a monster he's responsible for the death of countless of people and not a while ago he wanted to destroy us!" Yamcha said.

"This is old news." She said.

"What? Bulma! What do you think he'll do once he becomes a super saiya-jin?" He asked her and she shrugged. 

"He'll go after Gokou!" 

"Gokou can defend himself, and I rather have him around than in space doing Kami knows what." She said.

"But Bulma…" Yamcha began.

"No more Yamcha, he'll stay here as long as he wants and we'll help him the best we can to help him reach his objective this is the less we can do to thank him for saving our lives." She said annoyed by her soon to be ex-boyfriend. They have split for the umpteenth times months ago after a stupid argument.

"Saving our lives?" Yamcha repeated.

"Yes, Vegeta help us a lot on Namek and here, you wouldn't be still alive today if it wasn't for him."

"I won't be dead in the first place if he wasn't for him! That bastard is responsible for all the events that took place for the past years! I can't understand why you want to help him that bad."

"Nobody complains when I took you in, remember?" Bulma said angry.

"This was different."

"In what you both were criminals?"

"I would ever hurt anyone I can't say the same for him."

"He's not hurting anyone anymore."

"Why because he promises it you that?" Yamcha mocked. 

"No" she said blushing "the only thing he wants is to surpass Gokou and as you might notice whoever he beats never can caught up with him. So no need to worry, ok?" she said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right but I'll be keeping an eye on him just in case."

"Sure." Bulma said while Yamcha jump from the veranda and walked toward Vegeta who was still yelling at the help.

"The bots malfunction again you lousy bum!" the prince yelled at the man.

"First of all I am not a lousy bum, and second you never give me any time to complete the task." The young man replied in the same tone.

Yamcha was impressed by that young man who seemed not at all scared by the moody saiya-jin and wondered if he would if he knew who he was really dealing with, but what Yamcha didn't know was that he knew. Bruno was working at the CC's for months now and was the only one left after Vegeta scared away most of Dr Briefs' helpers.

"Oh really? You better fix these damn things right or I'll use your ass as a target!" Vegeta said. 

"Now you wouldn't like to do that Vegeta, have you forgotten that Dr Briefs is absent for awhile?" Yamcha said, but Vegeta just walked away without answering the warrior.

"What a character? This guy seriously needs to follow some anger management program." He said smiling.

"I'll say, so will you come to the game tonight?" Yamcha asked to Bruno who he had befriended since he came to work there. 

"You betcha you know I am one of your greatest fans." Bruno said.

"Good, see you there and bring a ball I'll try to get you some signature."

"Super! Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it."

"What's up with you and the help Vegeta?" Bulma said while following him in the kitchen.

"I don't like the guy." He replied while opening a can of soda.

"You don't like anyone." She said while taking the soda from him and took a sip.

"Get yours." Vegeta said while taking the can back and Bulma rolled her eyes and took one from the fridge.

"I think he's spying on me." Vegeta said while taking a seat.

"Who Bruno? You are really paranoid he's just a kid." She said and Vegeta grunted.

"Are you planning and spending the whole night training again." She asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?" 

"I wonder if you'll like to take a break from training and go out with me."

"Are you asking me out?" Vegeta asked surprised.

"Well yes." She said smiling.

"I guess I can take a break with the bots not ready and all."

"Great we are going to dine out tonight in a nice restaurant nothing fancy but you'll like." She said.

"Ok." Vegeta said. The two went out about eight in the evening and came back around eleven thirty. Bruno came back a little after from the party that was given after the game and wanted to finish up with the programming of the bots, so to avoid any conflict with Vegeta. He went inside the space capsule when he heard moaning coming from the lower level of the spacecraft, he tiptoed downstairs and saw Vegeta putting it to Bulma. He silently sneaked out and went home.

"I know I am going to be in trouble tomorrow." He said while leaving.

The next day Vegeta stormed out of the capsule and went after Bruno who was working on a new type of bots.

"You little shit you didn't get any work done! The bots are still not working! What have you been doing all night?" Vegeta shouted at him.

"Oh sorry for having a life!" Bruno replied.

"Listen to me you tramp…" Vegeta began.

"Tramp? You are the only tramp here; I am not the one screwing the hostess so I can have my way." 

"What did you just say?" Vegeta said in rage "that's it you are dead!" he said throwing a punch at Bruno, but surprisingly enough this one dodged it which angered the prince even more who decided to ki blasting him instead. Bruno watched with horror the blast coming at him but it got deviated it by another one, he looked at his right to see Yamcha.

"Stay away from this!" Vegeta shouted at him.

"I won't let you hurt him." Yamcha said.

"You'll be the one getting hurt if you interfere!" Vegeta said.

"Think about it for a second Vegeta, if you kill him you'll have to kill me too and Gokou won't be too happy about it!" Yamcha said.

"You weaklings do nothing than hide behind Kakorott, once I become a super saiya-jin and defeat him you won't have anyone to hide behind!" Vegeta said leaving.

"Are you alright?" Yamcha asked Bruno.

"Yes, thanks to you. I never new that being a programmer could be such a dangerous job."

"I think its time for you to quit that job." Yamcha said.

"I think so too, well bye we'll keep in touch."

"Of course, take care."

"You too, bye Yamcha." Bruno said while going to tell Bulma he was resigning.

"Not you too!" She said.

"I am sorry, but I don't think it's good for my heath to work here anymore." Bruno said.

"Alright then."

"Sorry and bye." Bruno said and left capsule Corporation having in his mind not to set foot there.

One month later, it was Bulma's birthday and Yamcha wanted to surprise her he had bought an engagement ring and decided it was time to proposed her to marry him

"Tonight is the night; I already call her to take her out I want everything to be perfect. We'll meet at the old bridge out of town near the park the scenery is breath taking there; this is going to be very romantic." He said to Puar.

"Don't you think this is a little too hasty?"

"I don't think so I should have done it a long time ago. I know Bulma and I are made for each other and it is time for me to prove it to her."

"Well ok, are you going now?"

"Yeah, I can't barely wait I am so excited!" Yamcha said while getting in the car.

"Well bye, have a great time!" Puar said to him while he was driving away.

Yamcha was waiting for Bulma for thirty minutes now still no sign of the woman. He was spacing on the bridge while he looking at his watch, there was a wonderful sunset but the warrior was too preoccupied to notice, not even when the wind began to blow bringing enormous grey clouds and rain began to pour down.

_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound _

"I can't believe she forgot!" He said while hovering on the bridge and flew in the direction of the Capsule Corporation where he landed on Bulma's balcony. He slide open the windows and got in but there was no one in the messy room. He came down to the living room where he found Mrs. Briefs who told him that Bulma had left already. 

"Aw man I hope she's alright." He said while taking off while trying to pick up the woman ki, which was very close. Yamcha landed near spacecraft and looked in the window; he could see clothes laying all over the floor and not far from them Bulma and Vegeta making love. He felt his heart tighten and a not in his throat, he turned his head away and closed his eyes for a second reopened them and flew away not knowing where he was going. 

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
  
_

Yamcha began to wander all night going from bar to bar trying to drown his pain not believing what he just saw, soon everything around him was nothing but a blur.

_am looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything a mess   
and no one likes to be alone _

He began to walk in a dark alley which seemed to have no end, when he finally got out of it and found himself in the middle of the street where he got hit by a car blinded by its bright light Yamcha tried to get on his feet. Soon he heard a voice asking him if he was alright and helped him getting on the car. He told that person he was alright there is nothing to worry about. The stranger drove him to a house and helped him get in, got rid of his wet and dirty clothes, bandaged his cut and put him to bed 

_Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _

_Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea_   
  


and joined him soon after on Yamcha request.

_I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you**[1]** _

Yamcha woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover having little recollection of what happened to him last night and wondered how he ended up in this luxurious bedroom.

"Aw man I got drunk again and must have been picked up by some girl." He said while looking at the person sleeping next to him, the only thing he could see was some long blond hair coming out of the covers. He pulled it off and froze in terror.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" he said as he began to recall the events of last night. 

Yamcha's life just got more complicated, you don't want to miss the next chapter of Unforgivable "Transition!" 

  


* * *

[1]  Song lyric I am With You by April Lavigne


	10. Transition

TRANSITION

"AHHH! I am late!" Bulma said after taking a look at her watch and began to search for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked while watching her getting dress.

"Out with Yamcha."

"I thought it was over between you two."

"Well not officially, but I wanted to tell him today that I have someone else." 

"I think he knows that already." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked while straitening her hairs.

"He was here five minutes ago, I think he saw us."

"What? Why didn't say something?"

"I was busy." Vegeta said smirking.

"Ha-ha, I better go talk to him." Bulma said while running outside where she met her mother.

"Here you are Yamcha was looking for you he looked very worried."

"I know mom, I am going to change and go after him." She said going to her room, she left half hour later got on her car and drove to Yamcha house. Of course the warrior was absent but she met with his furry friend who told her that he didn't come back yet, so Bulma decided to wait for him. 

Yamcha was shocked to discover a man sound asleep under the cover; he couldn't say how long he was staring at him while wondering what he should do 'Easy, get the hell out of here!' his mind screamed at him, but when he tried to get off the bed his feet got caught in the sheets and fell head first on the floor.

"Ouch!" he said in pain.

"Good morning." Yamcha heard him say in a soft speaking voice and lift his head to see two blue eyes looking at him from the bed.

"Bruno?" Yamcha said surprised as he recognized for the first time the man at his side.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" the blond-haired man asked.

"I've been better." Yamcha said while trying to get up but fell back on his rear as his legs refused to obey.

"Sorry for hitting you with my car last night." Bruno said while getting off bed. The young scientist was wearing a night-blue pajama with cute brown teddy bears the kind a nine year-old might be wearing, while Yamcha was just wearing a grey sweat pants way too big for him. Bruno helped the z-warrior to get on his feet and began to notice the other man discomfort "is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, let's say that I never woke up on other man's bed before." Yamcha said with embarrassment.

"Oh that? I have to say it's not every night I served as teddy bear to another man!" Bruno said giggling, but this only made Yamcha feel worse.

"Well don't worry nothing happened, I am not the kind to take advantages of others in their moment of weakness, even if the offer was really tempting." Bruno said while winking at Yamcha who stood there mouth wide open.

"I am going to prepare breakfast, if you want to fresh up the bathroom is at your left you should find something to fit you in the clean laundry basket while waiting for your clothes to be cleaned." Bruno said while leaving the room and Yamcha sighed while swearing to himself to never drink again. 

Later on the two began silently to eat their breakfast while reading the newspaper but Yamcha was actually looking secretly at Bruno. 

"Is there something you'll like to ask me?" He said while putting down his papers.

"Well, I can't really imagine that you are a…" Yamcha began.

"That I like men." Bruno said to make it easier for him.

"Yea, you don't look or act like one."

"Oh, how does one suppose to look like and act?"

"You know all girly type."

"Ah, but you aren't like that are you?" 

"Hey! I am not gay!" Yamcha said offended.

"Sure and last night just proved it by what I recalled." Bruno said while sipping his coffee.

"Give me a break I was drunk I mistook you for a girl!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What? Me look like a girl, what are you blind?" Bruno said offended.

"What's wrong? I thought guy like you would be glad to be mistaken for one." Yamcha said surprised by the reaction of the young man.

"What do you know?" Bruno asked sighing while grabbing his paper.

"Exactly!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What-ever!" Bruno said while turning the page.

"What's bugging you? What happened to your gaiety self?" Yamcha asked snickering.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Bruno asked frowning and Yamcha shook his head in negation.

"Good, because I would tell you that I rather be gay than cheated on." Bruno said and Yamcha clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he remembered the events of last night while leaving the table and walked outside on the balcony which at it views to a neatly kept garden. Bruno looked at him leaving and decided to follow him a moment later.

"I am sorry; it's that I am really touchy on the subject." Bruno told him.

"No need to apologize I started it." Yamcha said while trying to hold back his tears the best he can.

"Yamcha?" Bruno said gently and the man burst in tears to the scientist great surprise, the young man slowly approached him and took him in his arms and Yamcha didn't resist but instead hold on him tight and began to cry his heart out.

"How could she do that? How could she?!" he said between sobs.

"She was my first love Bruno, my only love." The warrior said still crying.

"I know, I know." Bruno just said while trying to calm him down. They couldn't tell for how long they stood there in the warm light of the morning sun.

Later on Yamcha found himself comfortably sat on a sofa in the living room listening to relaxing ambient music. 'I can't believe myself! I can't believe I just cry like a baby in the arms of a man! I must be a wreck, but I have to admit I feel a little bit better.' he thought when the feel of crying came back again.

"Drink this you'll feel much better after." Bruno said while giving him three tablets and a glass of water. Yamcha took them and fell deeply asleep ten minutes later. He woke up hours later and was able to watch the sunset before deciding that it was the time to leave. He called out for Bruno but the young man was out so he left a note and left for his apartment.

"Yamcha there you are! I've been waiting for you all day long are you alright?" Bulma asked when Yamcha entered his apartment.

"Guess?" the warrior replied angrily.

"You saw us."

"Yes, and I never thought one day you'll betray me."

"Of course it is ok for you to do so."

"I never said that!"

"Listen to me Yamcha; I am so sorry for hurting you that way, but you have to admit our relationship wasn't working for quite sometimes now. We know each other for years and we are still at the same point as when we first met, look at Gokou and Chi Chi they are married and have kid! I want a serious relationship but you were just playing around and not taking me seriously."

"Oh so you think Vegeta is going to do better, girl you are in for some disappointment because he's not the prince charming you are dreaming of, well he maybe a prince but you can forget the charming part! He's only using you he'll never love you!"

"You are wrong Yamcha, Vegeta and I are sharing a powerful bond one that cannot be broken something you and I never had."

"For your own sake I hope you are right!"

"Yamcha even though we are not lovers anymore do you think we can still be friends?"

"I wish I can give you two my blessings and all but I am only human so…GO TO HELL!" Yamcha shouted while turning his back at her, she sighed and left the apartment. Once gone Yamcha sat on the sofa and began to silently shed some tears, they've have broken up before but this time it was for real they won't get back together ever again.

It was about three in the afternoon when someone ring the bell on Yamcha's apartment door and Puar went to see who it was.

"Hi Puar, is Yamcha there?" Bruno asked, Yamcha who heard him was about to flee through the window, but this one refused to open.

"Damn it!" He said in frustration.

"Yes he's here, come in" Puar said.

"Hi Yamcha, how are you feeling?" Bruno asked.

"Better, thanks for your help." Yamcha said embarrassed.

"You are welcome. Can I ask you for a favor?" Bruno asked.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked hesitantly.

"Well I got these opera tickets and don't want to waste them, will you like to come?"

"Uh?"

"Pretty please."

"I would like to go but I don't have anything to wear."

"No problem, come!" Bruno said while dragging him outside. 

Later on Yamcha was having his measures taking by a tailor for a brand new tuxedo while Bruno was sitting on a chair looking at him with that dreamily look on his face until Yamcha brought him back to earth by saying

"Where are we going next?" 

"To the barbershop you totally need a haircut."

"Yeah I agree I hate that do."

"Why did you cut them like this anyway, where you trying to imitate Vegeta or something?" Bruno asked and Yamcha began to blush. Bruno had everything delivered to Yamcha's apartment for this to get ready for tonight; the young man came to pick him up later on.

"Wow Yamcha you look great even sexy in a tuxedo!" Bruno exclaimed when he saw him coming out while himself wearing a tailored tux.

"Well thanks" Yamcha said embarrassed, but forgot about it when he saw the car Bruno was driving it was a Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost.

"That's a sweet ride you got here!" He said while checking the car out.

"It was made in the 20th century a very rare car, do you like it?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah" this one replied without leaving the car of sight.

"Well it's all yours!" Bruno said while throwing him the keys, Yamcha caught them stunned 

"What? No I can't accept this it must have cost you a small fortune."

"Yeah it did, but let's say this is your compensation for hitting you with my other car last night. Now let's go!." Bruno said while sitting in the passenger seat.

"You must be loaded if you can afford this car." Yamcha said while starting it.

"I am not that rich I am afraid, let's say someone else paid for it."

"Who? Your mysterious friend?"

"No, your ex-girlfriend." 

"What? How come?"

"Let's say that I wasn't always a good citizen." 

"You stole the money! How?"

"By hacking the Briefs bank account they won't notice neither will miss it and for them to find out they will have to really be thorough in checking their books."

"This is very wrong." Yamcha said while shaking his head.

"So you want me to return the car and the money?" Bruno asked.

"Hell no, I think I love the car even better than before now." Yamcha said while accelerating. The two men went to see Madama Butterfly a play about a geisha married to a faithless American husband who abandoned her and came back to take away the only thing that she loves more than life itself, she took away her life by doing a ritual suicide. At the end of the play Bruno asked Yamcha if he liked the show and this one replied he never new how moving but still think that opera is for snobs. Later on they went to a nice restaurant and began to eat silently when Bruno asked.

"How are you holding out?"

"So far so good." Yamcha said while putting his fork down and began to stare at his plate.

"I know it must hurt. It isn't easy to love someone doesn't love you anymore or who's in love with someone else." Bruno said while smiling weakly.

"Oh" Yamcha said.

"Yeah, I have that guy I liked even loved, but he likes women more specially my best friend. It pains me for awhile but when I look at them I think they are better together." Bruno said.

"I guess you are right, Bulma and Vegeta deserve each other, but this sucks." Yamcha said.

"Tell me about it." Bruno said while emptying his glass.

"I don't understand how come a man can be attracted to another." Yamcha said.

"Same here" Bruno replied and the both began to laugh.

"Who was he?" Yamcha asked.

"Who?"

"Your first love."

"Computer science teacher, but the bastard was just using me." Bruno said while repressing a sob.

"How come?"

"He just wanted me to hack computers and crack top-secrets codes. He got caught by the Feds while selling the information so to get out the son of a bitch sold me out. I was in deep trouble with no way to get out of that shit." Bruno said while ordering another drink.

"What happened?"

"I got clemency at the condition I work for them. They said I am talented that it shouldn't go to waste."

"Lucky."

"Yeah, but not him." Bruno said while smirking.

"What did you do?"

"You don't wanna now." Bruno said grinning.

"You sure are a naughty boy" Yamcha said.

"You've got no idea." Bruno said while looking at a vagabond through the window. Since that night the two men became best friends, they were inseparable. They went out almost every night and the warrior had to admit with Bruno around he didn't really have the time to dwell over his lost love that was going through some tough time now.

"Vegeta, why have you ordered to load the ship? Are you leaving?" Bulma asked to the saiya-jin warrior one night.

"I have to go in space to continue training I have too much distraction here on Earth."

"Are you coming back?" she asked worried.

"Of course I still have to still have some unfinished business with Kakorott!" 

"Oh"

"Are you going to give me a going away present?" Vegeta said smirking.

"Maybe if you could think of something else I wouldn't be such a distraction." Bulma said while feigning to be serious, but that night Bulma threw away her birth control pill down the drain before joining Vegeta in bed.

For Christmas Eve Yamcha and Bruno decided to spend it in a bar that was having a karaoke night, Yamcha was enjoying his drink while Bruno was singing Sweet Dreams originally sung by the Eurhythmic. It went as such:

_'Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused…'_

"So true." Yamcha said to himself while emptying his glass. "Why are you so gloom? It's almost Christmas!" Bruno said cheerfully while coming down from the stage after his song but Yamcha just look the other way.

"Let me guess you used to spend it with her, well I know something that'll turn that frown upside down!" Bruno said while dragging him outside and pushed him toward the car. They drove outside the town where a balloon was waiting for them.

"What is this?" Yamcha asked.

"Just get in you'll find out soon enough." Bruno said and they got in and started taking altitude.

"Can you tell me now?" Yamcha asked while looking at the city's lights down.

"It's beautiful from up there isn't it? They look some small down there. I like watching the world that way it makes me feel all powerful." Bruno said laughing while taking his hand held computer from his pocket and started keying some commands in.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"Just watch." Bruno said as some lights all over the city went off and the ones still on were placed in such pattern that they made a message.

"**Merry Christmas Yamcha**" the z-warrior read and Bruno began to laugh.

"You did that?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course" Bruno said still laughing. 

"You are crazy." The warrior said smiling and Bruno stopped laughing and replied

"You are right I am crazy Yamcha…I am crazy for you." Bruno said to him and the two men looked at each other in the eyes.

What will be Yamcha's answer? What will be Vegeta's reaction once he came back? Don't miss out the next chapter of Unforgivable "Change of Heart!" Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Change of Heart

CHANGE OF HEART

In space the Saiya-jin prince was still training at 450gr, he was sweating and breathing hard, he was tired, but didn't want to rest the intensity of his rage was back again. He had decided to land in a near by inhabited planet, to continue his training when a meteor shower came over the prince had to protect himself and his ship from destruction, but tired by is long session of training something that could be a child play for him had turned on a deadly battle for survival. He thought that he had everything under control until an asteroid came over the prince manage to destroy it but only to get caught up with a rain of rocks and fire that sent him crashing against many big rocks below. Badly injured the poor prince managed to crawl out from the rumble, mad at is own weakness for becoming a super Saiya-jin the prince had lost all hope to ever reach that level. He howled his pain to the sky, and then it happened his eyes had turned green, his hair blond and a bright light had surrounded his body. Vegeta had become a super Saiya-jin, when he had acknowledged the transformation he laughed and said 

"The sleeper had awakened now I am the prince of all saiya-jin once again!"

Back to CC Bulma was sitting on her balcony when Vegeta spaceship crash-landed on the ground. The young woman jumped on her feet and headed for it. She stopped and looked at the wreck apparel wondering how it was possible for it to make the trip back. She was also afraid that his pilot may have not survived. With a big boom the door fell on the ground and Vegeta flied out of the craft and landed in font of her. She run to him hand hugged him, not knowing what to do he just stayed on her arm smelling her sent that he had missed so much. He was cover with dry blood and his armor was nothing but a rag. 

"You look terrible let's get you clean up!" she said pulling him toward the house; he let her drag him to the bathroom where he took a shower. When he finished Bulma began bandaging his cut and took care of his bruises, he just look at her as she worked every time their eyes meet Bulma give him one of her wonderful smile. When he got dressed he went to the kitchen to get some food. After eating he went find Bulma who was busy putting everything at their place in his room. "Feel much better!" 

"Yes" 

"Well how does it go? Did you made it" she said excited, he just node 

"Can I see it, can you please turn to a super Saiya-jin" He looked at her and said 

"Why not" she took several steps back and sat down on the bed. Vegeta concentrated then transformed. 

"Wow this is wonderful! You made it I am so proud of you" she said than added 

"But you know what I like you better with black hair" 

The prince was sure he was glowing which hid his blushing face, but turned around surprised when he heard a baby crying.

"What is that?" he said while following the sound.

"Oh please Vegeta don't be angry!" Bulma said after him. The prince entered the nursing room and looked stunned at the baby laying on the crib, when the baby saw him he began to cry harder and Bulma took him in her arms.

"There, there mommy is here." She said to her son.

"Mommy?" Vegeta stammered.

"Yeah he is also your son, his name is Trunks." She added.

"My…son, I have a son?" he said surprised than regaining his composure yelled "BULMA!!!" 

"What? I had no guarantee you'll ever come back!" she said in defense.

"But I told you I would!"

"I know, but seeing the way you've been training I have little hope you'll make it in one piece alone in space." She said while rocking the baby and Vegeta growled.

"At least you could have given him a better name than 'Trunks'" 

"Does that mean you are not mad at us?" she said in hope.

"No, but it doesn't mean I am happy either." He said leaving the room.

"Your dad is such a jerk." Bulma said to the baby who began cooing.

Yamcha flew back to the mansion after spending months training in the wild.

"I am home!" He said while walking inside.

"Hi Yamcha!" Puar said while flying in his arms.

"Welcome back home honey!" Bruno said in the kitchen which made Yamcha cringed.

"I will never get use to this." He whispered to his friend.

"Well you better; it was your idea to come live here." Puar said while crossing her arms.

"It was only because he begged me to."

"Or because you like being freeloader." Puar said frowning and Yamcha laughed nervously.

"I think you are being unfair to Bruno." Puar added.

"That's not true he knows exactly how I feel about him!" Yamcha said while thinking about that famous night.

_"You are right I am crazy Yamcha…I am crazy for you." Bruno had said._

_"Bruno…I" Yamcha began to say, but the young man silenced him by putting his finger over the warrior's lips._

_"I know you'll never love me that way because I am a man. Don't worry I understand, but I don't think I can go on living without you in my life, so I won't ask you to return my love but just let me love you and be with you."_

Yamcha sighed, what could he answer to that? The man loved him that much and he didn't want to hurt him, he had been there and do not wish for anyone to suffer like he had, especially Bruno. He was always so nice to him and cared for him very much.

"Too bad he's a guy." He said to himself.

"How was training?" Bruno said while getting out under the sink.

"Great, what are you doing?" the warrior asked him.

"Trying to fix a leak, but it seems that I can't." Bruno said.

"Well it seems that there is something you can't do; let me take care of it." Yamcha said while helping him out, but broke the pipe instead and Bruno and he got soaked.

"I think I better call the plumber." The young scientist said while walking toward the phone, Puar who was looking at them started thinking 'It's not too bad after all; with Bruno around I won't have to worry about a thing.' 

Raditz stood there and watched her walked away from his life. 'Idiot looks what you've done!' he said to himself, he walked back to his room and finished dressing up and flew toward Dr Geros' lab in the mountains.

"Ah! There you are at last!" Dr Gero said when he saw him.

"What's up doc?" he asked.

"Meet Juunana-gou[1] and Juuhachi-gou." The doctor said as the two cyborgs came to view.

"They don't look so tough!" Raditz said while looking at them.

"Appearance can be pretty deceiving." Dr Gero said.

"Did you test them yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Alright then!" Raditz said cracking his fingers while taking a fighting stance and the two cyborgs did the same, before Raditz could blink they were on him but had the time do dodge the attack.

"Wow they are fast!" the saiya-jin warrior said and began a feverish fight with the artificial humans, but soon discovered that they were just toying with him.

'Can they be that powerful?' Raditz said while trying his best not to get pummeled into the ground.

"They are only using 2% of their strength imagine what they can do at their maximum!" Dr Gero said laughing maniacally.

"What? Impossible!" Raditz exclaimed surprised while the doctor ordered them to stop fighting.

"Soon Gokou will be destroy and the entire world…no… the entire universe will be mine!" 

Raditz looked at the Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou which their icy stare sent chill down his spine 'I have a very bad feeling about these two.' The warrior thought worried.

One week later, 

"I thought I've heard Yakusoku's voice." Raditz said after coming back from his errands.

"Yes you did." The doctor said.

"Oh, where is she?"

"In her lab."

"Where is that lab anyway?" Raditz asked, Dr Gero shrugged and Raditz to frown. 

Deep underground in Mai's spaceship, Yakusoku was laying on the Synchronization Pod connected to Y1 mainframe through the hidden implant at the back of her head uploading and downloading data while she was sound asleep, dreaming. She was nine playing alone outside the lab when she heard her mother calling for her while hurrying to get inside she stumbled on upon a rock and fell down the hill. Operation completed Y1 announced, Yakusoku slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Good, I am out of here." She said while getting out.

Yakusoku, it is time to leave this planet and return to Solaris our mission here is complete.

"No, I don't want to leave!" 

Why is that?

"I…I decided to stay here and have a family like my mother." She whispered.

Don't be foolish! The mission is over we have what we came here for, you know what's left to do now?

"Forget it I won't! I don't care about all this I just want to have a normal life for once!" she said.

It is your duty to finish the mission Yakusoku!

"I don't care!"

So like your mother you've let one of these humans stray you away from your duty. I won't tolerate anymore disobedience you will complete your mission!

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I am sorry Y1" Yakusoku said while walking toward the controls.

What are you doing?

"What I should have done a long time ago, shutting you down!" Yakusoku said while keying in the codes in the control.

You can't do this!

"Watch me!"

If you do this you'll be… Y1 began to say before going offline.

"It's no use to try to run from it anymore." She said while getting on the elevator.

"What's going on here?" she said when he saw that the wrecking lab.

"Get out of here Yakusoku!" Raditz said while fighting with Juuhachi-gou, but she didn't listen to him and run toward her headless father in the ground and kneeled at his side while taking something from his pocket. When she got up Juunana-gou was behind her.

"Hi big sis!" he said to her, she slowly turned and met him face to face.

"No! Leave her out of this!" Raditz said while trying to interfere but got knock out by Juuhachi-gou, who joined her brother, the two looked at the woman smiling. 

There is more that meet the eyes with Yakusoku, but does it mean she can take on the artificial humans? Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Unforgivable "Raditz's Revenge!"

  


* * *

[1] Artificial human number 17 and artificial human number18


	12. Raditz's Revenge

RADITZ'S REVENGE

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raditz screamed in his oxygen masque while floating in the healing tank. He looked around and began to recognize his surrounding; he was back at the tower.

"Thanks goodness you are awake!" Bruno said while draining the tank and opened it for him.

"What happened?" Raditz asked while coughing.

"I don't know, Yakusoku won't tell me." 

"She's alive! How?" Raditz asked relived.

"Ok, what did you do this time?" Bruno asked.

"Nothing that concerned you" Yakusoku said coldly while coming in.

"What? Why are you always keeping me in the dark?" Bruno asked putting.

"Trust me it is for your own good, you can go back home now he's completely healed there is nothing here for you to do." Yakusoku said.

"But…" Bruno began to say.

"Stop acting like a child Bruno! I asked you to leave so go!" she yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am" Bruno answered and left the room.

"Don't be angry at him Yakusoku, I am the only one to blame." Raditz said.

"You are wrong, all this is my fault. I should never trust Bruno with such information about the nanobots technology. I am taking full responsibility for the dead of my father." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked surprised.

"This technology wasn't made to be used as such that's why I was keeping it out of my father's reach, that's all I can tell you."

"There are a lot of things you aren't telling me Yakusoku. I never met someone as mysterious as you. What are you hiding?"

"What make you think I am hiding something?" she said while looking right into his eyes.

"I am able to read through this façade of yours for quite sometimes now, so I can tell there is something that's trouble you." Raditz said while getting closer to her while she looked away.

"Please tell me what it is?" he said while taking her hands.

"After being defeated by your brother and after the death of my mother, all my father could think of is revenge. The fire of his hatred for Gokou is so strong that it burned his every soul. I don't wish something like that to happen to you Raditz; this vendetta will only destroy you like it did my father. Please give it up, I am begging you." 

"I am sorry Yakusoku but I can't" 

"Why?"

"I have nothing else to live for!"

"This isn't true, you got me"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, and soon we'll be a real family." She said smiling, and Raditz looked at her puzzled.

"We are going to have a baby Raditz." She said while going into his arms.

"What!"

"Wasn't what you wanted?" she asked worried.

"Yes…but…it's"

"I see all you care about now is to get even with your brother. You'll have to choose now what's more important for you, us or your revenge!"

"Yakusoku what are you doing this to me? You don't know what you asking me to do."

"Yes I do, I am asking you to live and be happy!"

"Yakusoku, being killed by the hand of your own blood is the worse thing that could happen to a saiya-jin warrior! My brother has done the unthinkable by helping the Namek!"

"But weren't you about to kill him?"

"Kakorott is my little brother I would never hurt him, I was just bluffing."

"Can't you forgive him? He was just trying to protect the ones he loves. Wouldn't you do the same thing for us?" She asked him but he didn't answer.

"Raditz" she said softly.

"I…I love you Yakusoku." He said while kissing her.

"Aishiteru[1] Raditz." She said happy.

Everything else after that night went so fast that it felt like a dream. Yakusoku and Raditz got married in Sakura-town where Yakusoku has her little house. The whole town was celebrating that day and Mrs. St Clare made sure that everything went as planned.

"Don't worry Lorna honey I'll take care of everything." She had told Yakusoku when she announced that she was going to get married.

Three months later, Raditz woke up cover in sweat after having a nightmare about how he got killed by Piccolo and Gokou 'I can't forgive this!' he thought clenching his fists, then slowly unclenching them and looked at his wife that was sound asleep laying at his side.

"I am sorry." He said while getting off bed, got dress and went to the basement where Yakusoku had set her office. He sat in the chair, turned on the computer and started looking trough her documents and files they were password protected but he easily crack the codes with a special program Bruno had given him, he didn't took him long before finding what he was looking for copy them on some disks then picked up the phone and dialed Bruno's number.

"Aw man have you seen the time." Bruno said half asleep.

"I need your help, meet me at the tower later on." Raditz said.

"Ok, see you later." Bruno said while hanging up. The saiya-jin warrior then opened a drawer and took the remote Yakusoku had told him that she used to neutralized the jinzouningen[2].

"This could come in handy." He said while closing the door behind him and went back to bed.

"I have to leave for a few months maybe more but I'll keep in touch. So take care of yourself and don't try anything dangerous." Yakusoku said while packing up.

"Are you going to be alright?" Raditz asked.

"Of course, bye." She said leaving, he watched her disappear at the horizon.

"Perfect!" He said while taking a little bag with him and flew outside toward the tower.

"Hi, how are Yakusoku and the baby?" Bruno asked Raditz when their met.

"They are fine. I have something I want you to look at for me." The saiya-jin said while giving him the disks. Bruno took them and started downloading their data in his computer.

"Who created these?" Bruno asked later on after examining Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou programming 

"Doctor Gero."

"Wow! How did you get a hold of them? Don't tell me you know him!" the young doctor asked.

"Can you modify them? I think their might be a glitch somewhere in the program." Raditz said without answering to his question.

"What? This could take years!"

"I only have a few months."

"Sorry this is the most complex program I lay my eyes upon, and believe me I've seen a lot."

"Well then it seems I am going to do that the old fashion way. It is time to use plan B."

"I am sorry I couldn't be of any assistance to you."

"Well there is one thing you can do for me." Raditz said smirking.

Hovering in midair Piccolo was meditating near a water fall when his eyes popped wide open when he heard.

"Hello green bean head long time no see."

"No way! It can't be! You are dead!" Piccolo said in horror.

"Correction, was dead and I come back from hell just to kill you." Raditz said while attacking him. One hard punch from the saiya-jin made the Namek realized that he wasn't dreaming and that his adversary wasn't a ghost he was real.

"You can't be alive I killed you myself!" Piccolo said while taking a fighting stance.

"Yes you did, but I am back and there is no escaping my wrath!" Raditz said while firing a powerful ki blast that Piccolo blocked before sending it toward the sky.

"I see that you've gotten a lot stronger than before, but so did I!" Piccolo said while counterattacking, but Raditz cancelled it effortlessly.

"Maybe but you are far from being my equal Namek!" Raditz said while using super speed and hit him in the stomach making Piccolo spat some blood.

'Did he reach the super saiya-jin level; if he did I am doomed!' Piccolo thought while wiping off the blood from his mouth.

"You are done for Namek! Now keep your eyes on the birdie!" Raditz said while raising his finger and fired at Piccolo who watched the blast coming toward him paralyzed with fear.

"No this can't be the end! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piccolo screamed when he got.

"One down two more to go." Raditz said while body parts were falling on the ground.

Bulma was driving back home with Trunks at her side when the engine of her hover-car went dead, she crashed landed on the road but no one got hurt. She got out and opened the hood and saw a hole in the motor.

"What in the world!" she said, and then suddenly she was covered by a shadow she turned around and screamed.

Vegeta was training in his GR machine when the monitor on the ship turned on. "How many times I have to tell you I don't want to be bothered when I am training Bulma!" Vegeta said without looking at the screen.

"Don't worry she won't bother you anymore." Raditz said while appearing on the screen smiling.

Raditz's plan to get back to his brother just began and seemed to involve Vegeta in some way. Don't miss the next shocking chapter of Unforgivable "Mortal Combat!" 

  


* * *

[1] I love you

[2] cyborgs, androids.


	13. Mortal Combat

MORTAL COMBAT

"Raditz!" Vegeta said surprised when he saw him on the screen.

"That's my name." Raditz replied calmly.

"I thought you were dead!" 

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." 

"Where is Bulma? What have you done to her?" 

"If I did know you I would say you care about that weak earthling." 

"ANSWER ME!"

"Like I said she won't be bothering you any longer. I can't believe you took her as a mate but I can see why now. I really had a lot of fun with her, she's such a screamer, but I think you know that already; too bad it didn't last earthlings are so fragile, but she didn't suffer too much, you know me I always make it quick."

"You bastard!" Vegeta said with rage and Raditz started laughing.

"Just like old time hey my prince, you no longer need her so I just took of her for you, she was in the way. Wasn't she?"

"I am going to kill you!!"

"I am not your target Kakorott is."

"What?"

"You were supposed to come here to retrieve the dragon balls and wish me back but instead you wanted them for your own mean and didn't stop at nothing to obtain them, you even killed Napa; the man who looked after you since you were a just a child!"

"Why should I waste my time on you and that idiot?"

"Because you are our prince it is your duty! We devoted our lives to you but you turned your back on us when we needed you the most!"

"So you want me to kill Kakorott to…avenge you? Let me laugh, you are just too weak to take him on so you want me to do it!!"

"Bingo!"

"And if I refuse."

"Well you can say goodbye to prince Trunks." Raditz said while bringing the baby who was crying into view to Vegeta's horror.

"You wouldn't" Vegeta said dreadfully.

"Try me."

"You killed Bulma, threaten to kill my son and still want me to fight your fight."

"It is your fight now prince Vegeta because if you don't carry out that 'little mission' you'll never see your brat again. Are you going to fail him like the king failed you?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"I didn't think so."

"So all I have to do is to kill him."

"Not as simple as that."

"What now?"

"He mustn't know that I am still alive, and before you go after him I want you to eliminate all his friends."

"What! Why?"

"I watched your fight with him and didn't believe he spared your life while he didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to make sure I'll go down. So that way he wouldn't hold back, if you want to survive this one you must make first kill."

"You are so twisted."

"I've learn from the best. Now don't try to trick me because I'll be watching your every moves. There is a little box under the pilot's seat opened it there is a device inside of it I want you to wear it on your ear at all time so we can keep in touch. The slaughter will start tomorrow, have fun and good luck you'll need it." 

"Once I took care of Kakorott you are next Raditz!"

"Don't worry I'll be waiting for you. Good night and sweet dream my dear prince." Raditz said while laughing and the monitor went blank, angry Vegeta fired an energy blast that blew it up. In the tower Raditz was smiling while watching the z-senchi in their daily life on the monitors with the help of Dr Gero's spying bugs.

"Enjoy the night while you can because tomorrow you all going to die." He said laughing and the sound of his voice made Trunks started crying.

"Oh shut up you little pest!" He said while grabbing him and carrying him to the next room where he gave him to his mother. 

"Trunks! Don't cry honey mommy is here." Bulma said while taking him from the warrior and tried to calm her son down while saying to Raditz. 

"Whatever you are planning to do it won't work! Gokou will never kill Vegeta!"

"Well to bad for him because the prince won't hesitate not when the life of his only child is at stake." Raditz said smirking and Bulma looked at Trunks.

"That's why you kidnapped us!"

"Little Trunks is vital to my plan but you aren't, so if you want to stay alive I'll advise you to make yourself invisible." Raditz said while closing the door behind him leaving Bulma in tears.

At dawn, 

"Rise and shine sleepy head! It is time to kill! Your victims are waiting!" Raditz said to Vegeta through the device in his ear.

"No need to shout I am not deaf!" Vegeta said while getting dress and flew in direction of the mountains.

"Oh one more thing you don't have to worry about the Namek I already took care of him." Raditz said.

'Oh no! That's mean there is no way to bring them back! The bastard he had thought of everything!' Vegeta thought.

The first ones to die were Tien and Chiaotsu even with their combined strength they were no match for the prince. 

"Excellent! That wasn't so bad just like old time hey prince!"

"You know what I always hate about you Raditz?" Vegeta said while taking off from the battleground. 

"What?" Raditz asked curious.

"You talk too much." Vegeta answered.

"Well get use to it. You better hurry up to Kame House." 

"Why is that?"

"Today is our lucky day the rest of Kakorott's friends will be gathering there for a little party, but of course my brother is going to be late, which will give you enough time to get the work done."

"How do you know all that?"

"I got my sources, now hurry up time is everything!" Raditz said but he was wrong Gokou won't be the only one running late today, because at Bruno's mansion

"What should I wear? What do you think of these Yamcha?" Bruno said while showing some casual clothes to him.

"No matter what you pick it would good on you like always." Yamcha said sighing standing near the bed arms crossed.

"You are so sweet, but I don't really feel like going to that party anyway." Bruno said while dropping the clothes on the floor.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I just feel like doing something else." Bruno said smiling while pushing him on the bed and lay on top of him. Things had changed considerably between the two men for the past months.

"Sorry Bruno but I promised that I would be there, and I want you to meet the others."

"This can wait, but this can't." Bruno said while beginning to kiss him tenderly; Yamcha broke the kiss and said while changing position "We are going, but I guess it won't hurt to be a little late." Hours later Yamcha and Bruno touched down on the island which was unusually quiet. They entered the house and stood petrified on the doorway. Inside everyone was dead: Master Rochi, Turtle, Oolong, Puar and even Krillin, all of them laying on their blood. 

"Who did this?" Yamcha asked horrified.

"I did." Vegeta replied.

"What! Why?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Yamcha" Bruno said worried.

"Shit! What is he doing here?!" Raditz said surprised when he saw him.

"I don't have to chitchat, bye." Vegeta said while lifting his arm aiming at Yamcha.

"No!" Bruno said while standing on front of his lover.

"Stop it right there Vegeta!" Raditz shouted in his ear.

"Why?" Vegeta asked in the saiya-jin tongue.

"What's going on here?" Gokou asked while landing.

"Gokou, Vegeta just killed everyone!" Yamcha shouted to his friend.

"What? You are kidding right?" Gokou asked skeptic. 

"Kakorott you are late, but just in time to meet your doom!" Vegeta said while firing a ki blast which Gokou deviated toward the sky.

"Have you gone insane?" Gokou asked but Vegeta just smirked and fired a blast that blew up the island which propelled everyone in the sea.

"He's serious!" Gokou said while resurfacing and flew toward him.

"Bruno, are you alright?" Yamcha asked him.

"Yeah" he replied coughing out salt water.

"What got into Vegeta?" Yamcha asked puzzled.

"Please Yamcha let's get out of here!" Bruno supplicated.

"What? No Gokou might need my help."

"No he won't! Let him handle this, you just going to get in his way!"

"Bruno?"

"Believe me Yamcha we better go!" Bruno said to him and Yamcha looked at the two saiya-jins who were now facing each other, sighed and flew away with Bruno.

"Why did you kill them Vegeta?" Gokou asked angry.

"Let's say that I like to take out the trash." Vegeta said cynically. 

"No I can't believe you did something like that! The Vegeta I know would never…"

"Oh shut it you don't know anything about me! Now let's cut down the chats and get down to business!" Vegeta said while attacking. 

"What a great show? You doing it my prince now don't stop until he's dead!" Raditz said.

"I believed that you've changed Vegeta but I see that I was wrong." Gokou said while blocking one of Vegeta's blows.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Take you down!" Gokou said while kicking the prince in his face which made him flew fifty feet toward the sky. Vegeta came into a stop while massaging his cheek.

"This is much better, but knows this Kakorott only one of us will survive this fight, and it's going to be ME!" Vegeta said while turning super saiya-jin.

"Don't bet on it!" Gokou said while changing. The two super saiya-jins looked at each other for a second before going to each other throat.

"Oh man this is better that imagined it!" Raditz said laughing.

The two warriors were fighting with all they got, throwing punches and kicks capable to dent steal and firing ki blast powerful enough to destroy entire cities, and inflicting pain and injuries with frenzy. Raditz was watching the fight ecstatic while saying:

"It would be perfect if they kill each other, but I think this would be too much to ask. Anyway at that rate the victor will be so worn out that it would be easy for me to eliminate him, this is the perfect plan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no!" Bulma said crying while hugging her son.

Raditz's diabolical plan is working like a charm; will the two most powerful warriors in the universe crumble? Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Unforgivable "Fallen!" 


	14. Fallen

FALLEN

The two warriors have been fighting for hours and they were both very tired but neither of them wanted to give up.

'I have to win, it's the only way to save Trunks!" Vegeta thought while getting on his feet after receiving a ki blast that sent him flying through a mountain.

"Something is not right here, usually when fighting Vegeta keeps talking about his pride, but now he just trying to kill me. This fight means something else for him but what?" Gokou said to himself panting. 

"Where did he go?" Gokou said when he couldn't see or sense Vegeta anywhere. "I don't like this one single bit." He said when he saw a ki blast coming at him he retreated in the air but it followed him, then come a second, a third, a fourth and so forth soon they were so many of them that Gokou began to worry about how to avoid them. He got hit by five of them and couldn't believe how powerful they were but by the time he got his composure back, all the scattered and guided ki blast fused together to form an enormous one that hit him at full force. Seriously injured Gokou fell on the ground unable to move.

"It's over Kakorott." Vegeta said while landing at his side. He lift his hand ready to finish Gokou off when suddenly a ki blast transpierced his hand and another threw him feet away.

"Gokou, are you alright!"

"Piccolo!" Gokou said.

"Impossible I killed him!!! Damn you Namek!" Raditz said with rage. Vegeta painfully got on his feet and fired.

"Give up it Vegeta!" Piccolo said while deviated the blast.

"Never!" Vegeta replied while trying to power up.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of Raditz." Piccolo asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Now stay out of this! That fight is between saiya-jin!" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean by that Piccolo?" Gokou asked while gathering the little strength he had left.

"Your brother is alive Gokou and he tried to kill me, lucky me for my head wasn't damage during the fight and was able to regenerate the rest of my body it took me awhile but I did it! I have to thanks Kami for the help though." Piccolo said while giving a senzu bean to Gokou.

"NO!" Vegeta said falling on his knees when he saw that his last hope to defeat Gokou was gone.

"No he can't be alive!" Gokou said.

"Yes he is and I have the feeling he's the one behind that mess." Piccolo said.

"Is it true Vegeta?" Gokou asked the prince but this one was looking at the ground while saying.

"It's over he's going to kill him."

"That's right Vegeta you failed, so its bye, bye Trunks!" Raditz said on his ear and cut the communication.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! No, no." Vegeta said while tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"What on the world?" Gokou said surprised.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Piccolo asked while trying to help him on his feet.

"Get away from me! This is your fault! Your are responsible for the death of my son!" Vegeta said while hitting the Namek.

"Your son's death?" the two warriors said together.

"It's true Kakorott, Raditz is alive. He killed Bulma and kidnapped my son and the only way to have him back was to kill you." Vegeta said.

"I see that he's back to his old tricks again." Gokou said while clenching his fists.

"I should have known, I am sorry Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"Your apology won't bring him back, moron." Vegeta said angry.

"But the dragon balls can!" Gokou said.

"I think we should find Raditz first, maybe its not too late for your son." Piccolo said.

"But how? He was able to hide for years without us suspecting a thing!" Gokou said, Vegeta was lost in his thought while taking the device out of his ear.

"What is this?" Piccolo asked.

"Raditz was able to communicate to me through this." Vegeta said sighing.

"Oh, did he give it to you personally?" Piccolo asked.

"He's not stupid, he must have p…" Vegeta began to say than stop when he remembered something. Raditz asking him not to kill Yamcha. "Wait a second he wasn't telling me not to kill Yamcha but Bruno! Why?" Vegeta said to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Piccolo asked him.

"They know each other!" Vegeta said aloud.

"Uh? Who are you talking about?" Gokou asked puzzled.

"That blond guy I think he might know where Raditz is." Vegeta said while eating a senzu bean Piccolo offered him.

"Are you sure about that?" Gokou said while trying to remember the young man that was shielding Yamcha.

"Yes, I bet he's working for him." Vegeta said while taking off.

"No one in his right mind would work for Raditz!" Piccolo said following him.

"I know, but something tell me that guy knows him pretty well more I think about it more I am sure of it." Vegeta said remembering that he heard Bruno curse in saiya-jin tongue once but thought it was his imagination. 'He was spying on us all this time'

"Well even if its true where do we find that guy?" Gokou asked.

"We go ask Yamcha." Vegeta said. 

"Well I think we'll get there faster with my instant transmission technique." Gokou said while putting his two fingers in his forehead and while the two warriors touched him and vanished with him.

"Damn it I was so close! Shit I could I be so stupid forgetting about the Namek regeneration abilities it was all over Dr Gero's notes! Calm down you still have one more card you didn't play yet it is dangerous but I have no choice, its only a matter of time before they find me." Raditz said after cutting the communication with Vegeta. He then got in his car and drove toward late Dr Gero's lab. 

"I better keep my ki at is minimum so they don't pick it up!" he said while speeding toward his destination. 

Gokou, Piccolo and Vegeta reappeared in front of Yamcha who let out a little shriek of surprised. Vegeta walked strait to Bruno who was sitting on chair very pale. 

"Where is he? Where is Raditz?" Vegeta asked him while grabbing him by the collar.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Bruno replied.

"Wrong answer!" Vegeta said while slapping him so hard that he hit the wall.

"Stop this!" Yamcha said while trying to go at Bruno's aid, but Piccolo stopped him.

"Let me go! Gokou what's the meaning of this?" Yamcha asked surprised, but Gokou looked the other way not proud of this. 

"One more time, tell me where Raditz is hiding?" Vegeta said while bringing Bruno back to him.

"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about." Bruno said bravely which only got him another smack from Vegeta. He fell on the floor and spat some blood but determined not to talk. Angry Vegeta began to hit him harder, furious Yamcha freed himself from Piccolo and made Vegeta let go of Bruno by head-butting him.

"Are you deaf? He said that he doesn't know!" Yamcha said, Vegeta grabbed the Z warrior by the neck and started squeezing while picking him off his feet.

"Vegeta!" Gokou said but Piccolo signed him not to intervene, the warrior sighed and looked away. Yamcha tried to make Vegeta let go of him but with no avail, he couldn't believe that his friends won't come to help.

"Why?" He said while choking. Seeing that Yamcha's friends were serious on not helping, Bruno slowly got on his feet and said.

"Let him go I'll tell you were he is."

Vegeta dropped Yamcha that began to cough. "You'll find Raditz in a tower located in the middle of the desert going south from here." Bruno said.

"Bruno" Yamcha said sadly while looking at him.

"I am sorry Yamcha." He said looking away.

"For your sake we better find him there!" Vegeta said while flying away followed by Piccolo and Gokou. Yamcha got on his feet and said.

"Bruno, explain yourself!"

"I am an ACC agent and our work is to protect the planet against alien invasion…" Bruno began to say having in his mind to tell him everything even if it meant the end of their relationship. The three warriors made it to the tower where they found Bulma and Trunks.

"Oh thanks goodness you are alright!" Bulma said when she saw them.

"Where is Raditz?" Vegeta asked.

"He left long before you got here." Bulma said.

"Something tells me he's up to something." Gokou said.

"I believe so, if not he wouldn't leave them behind." Piccolo said.

"Do you think Bruno might know where he is?" Gokou asked.

"Don't know." Piccolo replied.

"I can always beat it out of him." Vegeta said while making his fingers crack. They head back to Bruno's mansion for questioning.

"I swear I don't know where he is now!" Bruno said scared.

"Think harder!" Vegeta said.

"I don't know where he lives, the only one that can tell you is his wife but I have no contact with her I swear!" Bruno said.

"Who is she?" Piccolo asked.

"She's the scientist who brought Raditz back to life with unrivaled technology, no one knows for sure where she came from not even the ACC agency could trace her history, we just call her Dr Yakusoku that's all!" Bruno said quickly.

"Yakusoku! Are you sure about that?" Vegeta asked anxious.

"What is it Vegeta?" Piccolo asked surprised.

"Nothing. I am sure that our friend here is not telling the truth." Vegeta said.

"I told you all that I know!" Bruno said.

"Liar!" Vegeta said while approaching him.

"I…I…maybe Dr Gero knows!" Bruno said.

"Dr Gero" Gokou said.

"Yes, one day he showed up with a program that he wanted me to modified and told me Dr Gero wrote it!" Bruno said.

"Darn it!" Gokou said.

"Who is he?" Vegeta asked.

"The master mind behind the Red Ribbon Army, but Gokou defeated him a long time ago!" Bulma said.

"Let me guess you spared his life." Vegeta said.

"You have no room to talk, Vegeta." Yamcha said to him and the two men exchange deadly glare. 

"Do you know where he is?" Piccolo asked Bruno who said no.

"Well I read somewhere that he has a lab in the mountains outside of North city, but don't know exactly were." Bulma said.

"Better that than nothing, let's move out!" Vegeta said while taking the lead followed even by Yamcha.

"Where are you going?" Bruno asked him.

"Helping my 'friends'." He replied leaving.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Bruno said but they were long gone, the young scientist thought for a moment and followed them in his car.

Raditz sat in front of the two pods containing Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou pondering if he should free them or not.

"These two are too dangerous for my taste, but knowing Vegeta he won't hesitate to send me back to hell. Either way I am doomed, I can't hide here forever. Damn it they are here!" He said when he sensed Gokou and the others approaching. While holding the neutralizer in one hand and began to type the command to open the pods with the other hand. The two cyborgs got out of their pods and stood in front of Raditz. 

The z-fighters were still looking for the lab when a big explosion shook the entire area.

"What was that?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know it came from over there." Piccolo said, when they reached it there was nothing left but rubble in the place Dr Gero's lad was hidden.

"What happened here?" Gokou asked.

"I wish I knew." Vegeta said. 

Above them the two jinzouningen were watching.

Raditz had released upon the world Dr Gero's abomination! Can the z-fighters stop this new threat? Don't miss the next chapter of Unforgivable. "Raditz's Atonement!" Later and thanks for your reviews!


	15. Raditz's Atonement

RADITZ'S ATONEMENT

"Should we kill them now?" Juuhachi-gou asked her brother.

"No, not now we have bigger fish to fry, let's go!" Juunana-gou said and the two jinzouningen flew away. 

"There is nothing here!" Vegeta said angry.

"It seems that we went in a goose chase." Gokou said.

"I'll say we headed back home and keep our eyes open just in case he resurfaces." Piccolo said.

"Damn it! I am going to get you Raditz, you can count on it!" Vegeta said before leaving. A little later after they left Bruno's car landed.

"The lab should be around here." He said while walking on the rubble, and shrieked in terror when a hand popped out of the debris and grabbed his ankle while the person pulled himself out.

"Raditz you scared the hell out of me! I can't believe you are still alive!" Bruno said.

"So do I?" Raditz said while shaking the dust out of his clothes.

"I can't believe you made Vegeta killed all these people just to get to your brother!"

"What choice did I have?"

"If I knew that's what you were planning I would never help you! Yakusoku was right all along!" Bruno said angrily more to himself than Raditz.

"Oh no Yakusoku! We have to find her!" Raditz said while hoping in Bruno's car.

"Why?" Bruno said while getting in.

"Dr Gero built two killer androids to get Kakorott but these things are out of control, the first thing they did was to kill the doctor, I was going to be next if Yakusoku didn't step in. She somehow neutralized them by using some kind of device that shut them down."

"Oh, like the one she used on you."

"Yeah, but I don't know how she did it? These damn things are so fast and cunning; they took the control from me and blew up the lab, I was lucky to make it out alive." Raditz said while driving as fast as the car could go.

"So you think they went after her, why?"

"They said something about Yakusoku being a threat to them."

"How is that?"

"I don't know but we gotta find her fast! Give me your cell phone" Raditz said and dialed Mrs. St Clare phone number.

"Raditz-san, good gracious where have you been? Lorna and I have been trying to get a hold of you for days!" The woman said on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Raditz asked worried.

"Your wife has some trouble with the baby bad enough to be hospitalized." The woman said.

"How is she?"

"I don't really know."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the Southwestern Clinic, should I made plane reservation?"

"Yes, please. I am on my way to the airport!" Raditz said hanging up while driving like mad toward the airport. 'I would go faster flying but I don't want them to pinpoint my position.'

One thing Mrs. St Clare didn't know was that Yakusoku had already left the clinic since yesterday and was on her way back to Sakura town which was located at the border of North city while Raditz was going to the opposite way. Mrs. St Clare just got in her car on her way to the airport after buying two tickets for Southwester city.

Yakusoku was on her way to Sakura town peacefully driving while listening to music when suddenly she frowned then jumped out of the car just in time before it blew up; she fell right at the cyborgs' feet. She got up and said calmly 

"You, how did you get out?"

"The tailed man freed us." Juuhachi-gou said.

"Raditz? Oh no! What have you done to him?" she asked.

"If I were you I would worried about myself and not about this fool!" Juunana-gou said. Yakusoku closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"Thanks goodness he's alright." She whispered relieved.

"Why wasting your time worrying about that human?" Juuhachi-gou said.

"Why bother telling you? After all you wouldn't understand." Yakusoku replied.

"Do you know why we are here to do?" Juunana-gou asked.

"Yes, but have you forgotten what happened to you the last time you tried to kill me?" Yakusoku asked them.

"We do, but this time you don't have the remote." Juunana-gou said.

"You are right." Yakusoku said and the two jinzouningen surrounded her.

"I hate violence; please don't force me to destroy you." Yakusoku said calmly. 

"Big words for a human!" Juuhachi-gou said.

"Who told you that I was…human?" Yakusoku said while taking off her shades and her lab coat. She was wearing a red blouse, black dressing pants and black high heels.

"What? Are we supposed to be scared now?" Juunana-gou asked laughing.

"Oh, you'll be soon." Yakusoku said while crossing her arms eyes closed.

"She definitely needs an attitude adjustment." Juuhachi-gou said.

"I agree." Her brother replied, they nodded and attacked Yakusoku together throwing kicks and punches but Yakusoku was moving so fast that she didn't seem to be moving at all.

"What?" the twin said together surprised.

"My turn." Yakusoku said and swiftly she hit them sending them flying feet away.

"I see you are just like us." Juunana-gou said while scanning her.

"No, you are wrong. I am…better." Yakusoku said while walking toward them.

"Better? We are Dr Gero's ultimate jinzouningen, but you are just an older model!" Juunana-gou said.

"I am Dr Gero's daughter not one of his creations." Yakusoku said.

"No human can be that powerful!" Juunana-gou said.

"Don't underestimate the human race, it could surprise you." Yakusoku said.

"Humans are weak, and stupid! We hate them!" Juuhachi-gou said.

"And still you were created by one. You have no respect for life, so I think its only fare that I shut you two down…definitely." Yakusoku said while firing a powerful ki blast at them.

"What was that?" Bruno asked to Raditz when he felt the ground shaking.

"Those tin cans are over there! Get out Bruno I am heading back!" Raditz said while stopping the car

"What!"

"Its too dangerous go back home."

"Well ok, but be careful." Bruno said while Raditz made a wide u-turn and headed toward Sakura city.

When the smokes cleared the two cyborgs had vanished but Yakusoku doubted that they were destroyed.

"That would be too easy." She said.

"Lorna?" Mrs. St Clare said surprised while stopping her car.

"What are you doing here?" Yakusoku asked.

"I was in my way to the airport to meet Raditz so we could catch the first flight to Southwest city, when I saw the explosion and came here to see if someone might need my help." The woman said.

"Get out of here now!" Yakusoku said.

"What? Why?" Mrs. St Clare asked.

"Yeah, why?" Juuhachi-gou said while landing on her car, grabbed Mrs. St Clare by her green hair and forced her out of the car through the sunroof. 

"Let her go!" Yakusoku said.

"You are in no position to bark orders onee-san[1]." Juuhachi-gou said.

"Good job sister, now where were we? Ah yes, you were going to kill us, but I think the tables have turned onee-san, make one move and Juuhachi-gou will break her neck." Juunana-gou said while approaching her and stopped behind her, undid the red ribbon that was holding her long white hair. He placed his left hand on her throat while his right was exploring the back of her neck until he found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing to her?" Mrs. St Clare asked.

"Shut up!" Juuhachi-gou said. 

"Bu-bye onee-san" Juunana-gou whispered in Yakusoku's ear while sending an energy blast through her implant shutting all activities in her brain and body. 

"Who is better now?" he said while dropping her lifeless body in the ground.

"What now brother?" Juuhachi-gou asked.

"Now? Let's get the party on the road!" her brother replied and they flew away leaving Mrs. St Clare crying over her friend. 

Raditz's heart tighten and the feeling that something terrible happened got even stronger as he approached the town, he didn't take him long to find Mrs. St Clare and Yakusoku in the middle of he road. He got off the car and run toward them, pushed Mrs. St Clare away and took his wife in his arms.

"Wake up honey! Come on wake up! Please wake up! Yakusoku, Yakusoku, YAKUSOKU!!!!" Raditz said crying shaking her up.

"Raditz-san she's gone." Mrs. St Clare said softly while putting on hand over his shoulder.

"No, she's not! She's…she's just sleeping. She's going to wake up, you'll see! She's just asleep, just asleep." He kept repeating while rocking her.

_She's just asleep_

Three days later every habitant of Sakura town was reunited in the cemetery for the funeral of Yakusoku. Raditz was standing there haggard while Mrs. St Clare began to sing Amazing Grace:

_Amazing grace   
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.   
I once was lost, but now am found,   
Was blind, but now I see_…

Mrs. St Clare drove Raditz home after the ceremony. For days the saiya-jin warrior closed himself inside the house refusing to see or talk to anyone.

"Raditz-san, are you alright? I brought you some food; I hope you are eating well. Raditz-san, we are worried about, please come out." Mrs. St Clare said at the door but like always no answer, so she left the food at the door and left knowing she'll find it the way it is the next day.

Inside Raditz was laying motionless on his bed while going over and over the moments he had spent together with his wife, from the day he met her until the last time he had seen her, remembering every kiss, every touch, and every words they had exchanged and couldn't believe how good his memory was.

"Must be the thing they put in my head." He said sighing.

"_Revenge won't change anything, but will only bring more pain_." Yakusoku had told him one day.

"You were right; I should have listened to you." Raditz said sighing then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

While Raditz was grieving over the death of his wife, jinzouningen were doing what they do best, killed and destroyed everyone and everything in their path.

"Who are they?" general Roswell asked while watching the twin destroying an entire city while the military was powerless to stop them. 

"They are artificial human created by Dr Gero." Bruno said while entering the room.

"How do you know that?" San asked.

"File 21G, subject 165 Vs the Red Ribbon army. If you look closely on their outfits you'll see the Red Ribbon army insignia." Bruno said while pointing at the screen.

"And here I thought we heard the last of the good old doctor." Ore said.

"They aren't after world domination that I can tell you." San said.

"Agreed, they do nothing but running havoc around the globe." Ore said.

"True." Bruno said while thinking 'their main purpose was to kill earth's Special Forces, maybe they left the best for last."

Raditz was in a hazy dream when he felt that he wasn't alone in the bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes to see that a nine year-old, brown-haired girl with a red and white dress looking at him.

"Hey brat how did you get inside?" Raditz asked but the girl left the room without answering. "Hey come back here!" Raditz said while going after her, but couldn't find her anywhere, until he heard noises in the basement.

"Ok kid I have no time to play hide-in-seek with you." Raditz said while going down the stairs, the light in the basement was on, and the girl wasn't there either.

"Where did she disappear to?" Raditz said while looking around then his eyes fell on something in the desk; it was the blueprint of the jinzouningen.

"How did those got in here?" Raditz said while picking them up and run upstairs. Mrs. St Clare was going to knock on the door when it suddenly opened; before she knew it Raditz grabbed the food and took off.

"I think he feels much better know." She said blinking. Raditz flew toward the tower where he immediately began to work on a new device to stop the jinzouningen.

The remaining of the Z fighters had finally caught up with the cyborgs, or maybe it was the other way around. Of course the people at ACC were watching.

"Look sis we've got company." Juunana-gou said.

"It's about time, I was so bored taking on small fries!" his sister replied. The twin was surrounded by Gokou, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha and Gohan.

"Five against two, this don't seem fare. What do you think?" Juunana-gou said.

"Does it matter? They all going to perish no matter how many they are!" his sister replied.

"I cannot sense anything from them Piccolo-san." Gohan said.

"Yes, this made it harder to evaluate how strong they are." Piccolo replied.

"Just leave them to me." Vegeta said while walking toward the two jinzouningen.

"Alright, but be careful." Gokou said.

"Which one of you wants to die first? Or maybe you both want to go it makes no difference to me." Vegeta said.

"Hey Juunana-gou this one is mine!" the blond woman said.

"Sure, he's all yours just don't finish him too quickly." Her brother replied.

"I see that its lady first, but don't think because you are a female I am going to hold back." Vegeta said while taking a fighting stance.

"I don't expect you to!" Juuhachi-gou said doing the same.

"I'll advise the rest of you to stay out of this fight, or I'll have to step in." Juunana-gou said.

"Find with me." Vegeta replied. The fight between the two warriors went exactly the same; Vegeta had the upper hand until Juuhachi-gou showed him who's the boss, when she broke his arm Raditz stepped in.

"Even though I am enjoying watching you getting your ass kicked prince Vegeta, but I can't allowed this to go on." Raditz said standing in midair on top of them.

"Stay out of this!" Vegeta said painfully.

"You're still alive! How many live do you have?" Juunana-gou said surprised.

"As many as a cat does, but I am ready to sacrifice the rest of them just to see you in hell!" Raditz said.

"Why? Is it because we killed the white-haired woman?" Juuhachi-gou asked. 

"Awww" Juunana-gou said then began to laugh.

"You shouldn't have killed her." Raditz said while clenching his fits. 

"Well too bad she's D.E.A.D dead! Deal with it!" Juunana-gou said.

"Yeah get lost! We have people to kill here!" her sister added.

"No one is going to die today but us." Raditz said.

"Uh?!" Everyone said surprises.

"I commend you all to get as far from here as possible!" Raditz said to the Z senchi.

"What are you planning to do?" Gokou asked.

"I help Dr Gero built these things; it's only fair that I am the one to destroy them." Raditz said.

"Words won't make up go away." Juunana-gou said.

"Yes but this can." Raditz said while showing them a remote.

"A neutralizer!" Juuhachi-gou said worried.

"Nope, this is a detonator." Raditz said.

"Of what?" Juunana-gou asked.

"The bomb in your chest." Raditz said smirking, and the two jinzouningen back up. 

"If you want to live, you better run NOW!" Raditz said while pushing the button and a beeping sound could be heard from the androids.

"I think this is our cue to leave!" Piccolo said while taking off followed by Yamcha and Gohan. Gokou went to get Vegeta and looked at his brother for a second before leaving.

"You fool turn it off or we all going to die, these two bombs are powerful enough to destroy everything in ten miles radius!" Juunana-gou said.

"You sound worried." Raditz said smiling.

"He's crazy!" Juuhachi-gou said.

"Get the detonator!" his brother said and everything went like in slow motion, they both jumped on Raditz who had time to crush the remote in his hand before they could reach it.

"NOOO!" The two jinzouningen screamed while all three fell heavily on the ground. Raditz smiled peacefully, and than…the cyborgs blew up. 

Raditz once again paid his mistakes with his life, but is this truly the end. Find out in the next chapter of Unforgivable "Fallout!"

  


* * *

[1] Older sister


	16. Fallout

FALLOUT 

The explosion spread miles away and was as destructive as the one caused by the bomb dropped in Hiroshima, releasing enormous energy in form of extreme heat and massive shock wave while causing seism of a magnitude 8 on the Richter's scale. The Z warriors who were still in the area got knocked out and buried under the ground. 

The satellite that was broadcasting the event was damage causing the ACC to lose the picture. Everyone was surprised by the turn of event and some more than others.

"Was that subject 9079?" Ore asked.

"Yeah, I think it was." San replied.

"Impossible!" general Roswell exclaimed while Bruno quietly left the room and headed for the men's where he began to cry his heart out while remembering a special call he received last night.

_"Moshi-moshi**[1]**."He had said in the phone._

_"Hi kiddo"_

_"Raditz, I have been worried sick for days! Where…"_

_"She's dead Bruno."_

_"Who is?"_

_"Yakusoku, these damn machines killed her!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"But don't worry they are going to pay for that!"_

_"How? You told me they were almost impossible to beat!"_

_"Well, even they have their Achilles' Heel." Raditz said_ _chuckling before hanging up._

_"What? Hello, hello!"_

"Idiot, you didn't have to sacrifice yourself like that!" Bruno said still crying.

Back at the control room things began to get more complicated.

"How could he be alive? He was obliterated when the lab exploded!" The general said furious.

"Well, maybe that's what they wanted us to think." Ore said calmly.

"They?" The general asked.

"Yeah, you know Dr Yakusoku and Dr Bruno." San replied.

"I should have known! Where is Dr Bruno?" The general asked.

"I saw him going that way." San said pointing at the door. Bruno was still trying to calm himself when he heard knocking on the door; he opened it only to meet face to face with the general.

"Arrest him!" He ordered.

"Dr Bruno you are under arrest for treason." A guard said to the young scientist.

"You've got to be kidding me!" This one said perplexed.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be use against you in a court of law. You have the right at this time to an attorney of your own choosing and have them present before and during questioning in the making of any statement. If you can't afford an attorney you are entitle to have an attorney appointed for you by a court and have them present before and during questioning in the making of any statement. You have the right to exercise any of the above rights at any time during any questioning and the making of any statement…" The guard said to him while handcuffing him.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh Shit!" Bruno kept repeating not believing this was happening to him.

"…do you understand each of these rights I've explained to you?[2]" The soldier asked him.

"Yes." Bruno said weakly and two other guards came to escort him outside while everyone looked at each other whispering something until general Roswell ordered them to go back to work.

"Dr Ore I want you to bring back anything left of subject 9079!" The general said.

"Yes sir!" Ore said and left.

The Z warriors had finally dug themselves out from the ground and went back on the scene. 

"Wow! Look at the size of that crater!" Gohan said.

"Those bombs were pretty powerful!" Yamcha said.

"I don't think anything can survive that explosion." Piccolo said.

"I cannot Raditz sacrifice himself to save us." Gokou said.

"Get real Kakorott! He didn't give a damn about us!" Vegeta said holding his broken arm.

"I hate to say this but, whatever his reason was…we owe him." Piccolo said.

"Yeah. Right." Vegeta said while spiting on the crater.

"Hey did you feel that?" Gokou asked and everyone looked at each other when Gokou jumped inside the crater and began to dig.

"What are you doing dad?" Gohan finally asked but the answer came on its own as Gokou pulled out his brother from the ground.

"He doesn't have a scratch on him! Unbelievable!!" Vegeta said surprised.

"Damn, how many lives this son of a bitch have?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I say we finish him off right now!" Vegeta said while lifting his uninjured hand to fire. 

"What? No!" Gokou said.

"Get out of the way Kakorott!" Vegeta said.

"I am not going to let you kill him!"

"Why? Is it because he's your brother? By what I recall this didn't stop for killing him the first time!" Vegeta said and the two warriors exchanged angry stares and a heavy silence fell upon the little group soon disturbed by the sound of helicopters ' rotors. They turned their heads and saw a military helicopters hovering over them.

"Step away from the crater!" One of the soldiers said.

"Who are these idiots?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"These 'idiots' as you said are ACC's agents and they are here to retrieve him." A man said talking about Raditz.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said.

"Who I am is irrelevant, I would advise you to move away from the crater and let us do our job." Ore said to him.

"Oh really." Vegeta said while approaching him but stopped in midway when the soldiers pointed their special guns that looked like the ones Freeza's men carries under the prince's noise. 

Vegeta smirked.

"I wouldn't be so careless if I were you; these guns were manufactured especially for people like you and are capable to blow your head off in an instant. So what are you going to do?" Ore said confident.

"Vegeta-san please we don't want to have any problem with the authorities." Gohan supplicated.

"Doctor?" One soldier asked.

"Move in!" He ordered them as they walked pass the prince who didn't move a muscle.

"I can't let you take him away." Gokou said when the soldiers approached him.

"Son Gokou, your brother is dead long ago; this man on the ground is subject 9079 the property of ACC." Ore said.

"Oh really, this man is responsible for the death of several of our friends! How do you explain that?" Piccolo asked.

"Unfortunately subject 9079 escaped from our custody years ago making us believe that he was dead, but rest assured it won't happen again." Ore said.

"What make you think you can still keep him under 'your custody' as you say? He escaped once he's capable of doing it again!" Piccolo said while crossing his arms.

"He won't be able this time. The ones who helped him have been apprehended well one anyway, but it is a matter of time before we catch the other culprit. Now, if you can just get out of our way." Ore said and everyone looked at Gokou who was still trying to make his mind.

"Dad?" Gohan asked and Gokou hovered out of the crater glance one last time at his injured brother and flew away soon followed by his son, his friend and his allies. 

"Good. Now let's get busy people we don't have all day!" Ore said and the soldiers carried Raditz over the helicopter-ambulance that will fly him back to ACC's headquarters.

Raditz was laying in ACC's sickbay still unconscious where he was under close supervision both medically and military.

"What are we going to do with subject 9079?" San asked to the general.

"Yeah, this bastard can't be killed we've tried everything!" San said.

"That's true subject 9079 is pretty indestructible, if he wakes up we won't be able to hold him down." Ore said.

"So makes sure he won't wake up." The general replied.

"But how?" San asked.

"You are the scientists you figure that out." The general replied and left the two doctors.

"What are we going to do?" San asked his friend.

"Put him in the hibernation chamber for now and pray that he doesn't wake up anytime soon." Ore replied.

The Z fighters didn't waste anytime in gathering the dragon balls so they could wish their friends and everyone the androids had killed back to live, but soon discover that not all of their friends could be brought back.

"Shenron can only bring someone back to life only once, which means we won't be able to bring back Krillin, Master Roshi, and Chiaotsu." Bulma said to his friends.

"Aw man that sucks!" Yamcha said.

"Wait a second, are did you brought back Krillin and Chiaotsu anyway?" Gokou asked.

"Well we used the Namek's dragon balls." Bulma said.

"We won't be able to use them now because not even I know where the new planet Namek is." Piccolo said.

"I think I know someone who might." Gokou said with a smile while putting two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Later that day the Z gang was once again reunited.

After being arrested Bruno was brought to the martial court to be trial. The young doctor was confident that he wouldn't be convicted because Yakusoku had wiped out all evidence that could link him to Raditz's escaped. He was wrong. They needed someone to hold responsible for what happened and Bruno was the perfect scapegoat. His trial was a real masquerade as he was condemned for fifty-five years of imprisonment without parole as his previous clemency was revoked. 

"NO! No, no, no I don't want to go in prison! Please no! This is so unfair! I didn't do anything! You can't do this to me! Let me go! Let me go!" Bruno shouted, cried, and supplicated while he was being dragged out from the court. 

A nine year-old girl wearing a red and white dress was looking at scene sadly

A few months later in Sakura city, Mrs. St Clare went to get her morning paper when she found a mini hovercraft in front of her door.

"What is this?" She said while carefully opening it and let out a little scream of surprise.

"What's wrong honey?" Mr. St Clare asked while running toward her.

"It's…it's…it's…" She stammered while pointing at the craft, Mr. St Clare looked inside of it and picked what was inside.

"It's a new born, with a tail!" He said surprised. 

"Yes." She said.

"Who left that baby here?"

"I don't know. Look there is a note." She said and unfolded the paper which was typewritten.

"What does it say?" Her husband asked and she read it aloud for him.

"_This is Daikon**[3]**, Raditz's son; please take of him_."

"That's impossible!" The couple said together.

Raditz is in a coma, his best friend in jail and a son that he doesn't know about. What will the future for these three? Don't miss the next shocking chapter of Unforgivable "In Hell!" 

  


* * *

[1] Hello( one the phone)

[2] Miranda warnings

[3] Large Japanese Radish. 


End file.
